Operation: RECLAIM
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Kuki Beatles is the new President of Rainbow Monkey Co., and has become much too busy to spend time with her daughter. But Kuki will need Kirie's help when Mr. Mogul returns to reclaim his office.
1. Kuki's Busy Day

**Hey, guys, welcome to Number 3 of the Big Mom Saga. Starring, YOU guessed it, Numbuh 3! …Or at least… who WAS Numbuh 3… now she's-. …Well… you know… let's go!**

* * *

**_A Rough Life For Kirie. Kuki, the Busy Businesswoman._**

**Beatles Household**

"Jonathan, put a hold on the coffee, I won't be able to have it until 3. Jeremy, are those forms ready, yet? No, Donavan, we decided _against_ that brand of strings, you know those never hold good." Kuki Beatles had one phone pressed to her shoulder and two more in her left hand, while her right hand pulled a briefcase, the businesswoman bypassing Joey Beatles, who was playing with blocks in the hall.

This was a daily thing in the life of Kuki Sanban-Beatles. She wasn't the happy, cheerful girl everyone remembered from 20 years ago. In her early 20s, she got a job working for the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, which had long since lost its original president. Her love and new ideas for Rainbow Monkeys had earned her the title of President itself. Since then, she wasn't the same. The happiness and freedom that once made her soul had been abandoned. The strict, humorless aura of a businesswoman overcame her. After all, someone of an important position and power doesn't have time for games when there's so much work to be done. …She had a lot of her mother in her.

"And Jon, I hope you did something about that Noid." Kuki told her assistant sternly. "I dunno WHERE that thing came from, I dun' care, just get rid of it."

Her husband, Wally walked by her as she entered the living room, and said quickly, "Hope ya have a great day, Ho-"

"Yes, thanks, Wally, hold my dinner, I won't be home 'til 8." She walked by without giving him a chance to kiss her. "Yes, thanks, Jer, see you at-" Kuki stopped when her 10-year-old daughter, Kirie Beatles, ran and blocked her way to the door. "Siiiigh. I have to go, guys, something just came up." She hung up and asked in a dull tone, "What is it, Kirie?"

Kirie began to make signs with her sleeved hands, saying, _Mom! Mom! Can we play with the new Rainbow Monkey I got for Christmas? ? I've been waiting to play with you for like, ever! Well, actually it's been 11 days since Christmas, but who's counting!_

"Kirie, Dear, I don't have time to play, we sold a lot of Rainbow Monkeys on Christmas, we need lots of time to restock, so play with Joey, 'kay? Later." And she walked out the front door without another word.

Kirie frowned in sadness as she trudged down, sitting on the floor beside her 5-year-old brother. "Let's make another fort, Sis!" The younger child said happily. Kirie began to drearily stack blocks together, still upset about her mother.

**Downtown Cleveland**

"NEW SHOOOES! Hello? NEW SHOES! Come on, fellas, this is a once in a lifetime deal. You don't get decent footwear this often! New shoooees for only $29.95! Sound good? NEW SHOES!" Things were not so successful for Mr. Sebastian Mogul and his assistant, Simon. Once the President of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, he was stripped of his title during his 20-year period of being frozen in liquid nitrogen. And Rule #83 of the Corporation Handbook reads that a president can easily lose their title if they spend too long frozen in liquid nitrogen. Just like Walt Disney. Now the two former businessmen were reduced to selling shoes on the street. "Come on, Simon! You're not waving that sign enough."

"Uh, yessir." The assistant waved a wooden sign that read 'New Shoes' in thin, light-green marker.

"NEW SHOOOES!" As Mr. Mogul shouted again, a chubby man in a brown trenchcoat approached him.

"Where'd you get these shoes?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nnnn, _that's none of your business_, do you want these shoes or not?" Mogul glared.

"Yeah. I don't think you got 'em legally. 'fraid I'm gonna hafta confiscate him."

"Ho ho! What are you? The _Shoe_ Police?"

The man smirked coolly and reached under his coat, pulling out a badge. "Yeah."

**_SHOE POLIIIIIICE!_**

Seconds later, all the 'New Shoes' were taken and stuffed into the man's car. "See ya down the road." With that, he drove away.

"Uuuugh. This is no good, Simon. We haven't made any money since we entered this shoe business."

"Um, but we're not officially a business, we got those from-"

"Silence, Simon!" he bonked Simon's head. "I haven't eaten anything decent since that dumpster sandwich. We need a way to make MONEY! There must be something we could do."

Right away, a white convertible-limo came and parked beside the villains. Mad Mod was driving it, and Mumbo Jumbo, Killer Moth, Johnny Rancid, and Master of Games were with him. "'ey! Don't you blokes wanna come to Brotherhood Base? We got enough free food to last ya 'til yer 90. And by free, we mean stolen." Mod smirked.

"Away with yooou! Weee don't need pity from commoners." Mogul stated.

"Aaaaah, your loss. Orright, boys, le's get back, round up the poker table, 'oever loses hauls the load in our next steal."

"YAAAAAAH!" With that, they drove off.

"Hoo-oo-oo-oo!" Mogul shuddered with anger. "If I hadn't been frozen, I'd still be buhmillionaire! But thanks to those lousy Kids Next Door, my precious corporation was robbed right from under me! Ooooh, if I ever found out who's responsible…" his fist trembled.

"Oh, it was that Sanban girl, Sir!" Simon responded.

"Say what? ?"

"Just look in the paper." He held up a newspaper, showing Kuki Beatles' serious image.

Mogul snatched it and stared closely. "'The Rainbow Monkey Corporation, biggest breakthrough in 20 years. All thanks to the leadership of Kuki Jin Sanban. OOOOHH! !" He shook the paper, becoming more angry. "I knew that girl was no good! I could've forgiven the fact she ruined my plans to-" he whispered something in Simon's ear, "-those Rainbow Monkeys. But after stealing my corporation, my pride and joy, and not to mention my number one money-making business!" A spiteful look burned in his squinted eyes. _"I must take my revenge on young Ms. Sanban right now._ Simon! Hand me by eyewash!"

"Uhh, y-yessir."

**Unknown Location**

A white-furred ape sat on his floating chair in a dark room, his uncovered red eye staring at the screen before him. His henchman, a green-skinned ape in a purple cape and taller, dome helmet, spoke as he presented images of the Rainbow Monkey Factory, and happy children playing with Rainbow Monkeys. "As you can see: analysis of this human-owned factory suggests they sow stuffed, colored monkeys, with rainbow heads, which are then distributed to little human children, who in turn play with these stuffed monkeys, therefore triggering the adult humans to produce MORE of these toys, to sell more to kids, which will cause the adults to make MORE, which will make the kids BUY more, which will further ensure production of-"

"Okay, I get it." The white ape, Specter, cut him off. "Once again, you've made your point most redundantly, Mojo." He spoke with a toneless voice.

_"Hmm, but my, Mr. Specter, these toys seem quite popular despite their production value."_ A shadowed person observed, who seemed much taller than the two monkeys, and had an afro. _"Perhaps if we delved further into this business, we may acquire a way to reviving our _own_ business."_

"Hmm. You're right, Tomoki. Children already seem to adore and worship these monkeys." Specter smirked. "Perhaps they are the key in bringing down Adams Tech Co., and furthermore, conquering the world. Our first priority would be to locate someone with _intel_ on this company."

Their monitor showed the front of the factory as Mr. Mogul and Simon approached with cartons of eggs. "Hmmm… _they_ should help."

Specter kept his smirk as the former businessmen began chucking eggs at the building.

* * *

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation:**

**R.E.C.L.A.I.M.**

**Reclaiming**

**Enterprise**

**Causing**

**Life-threatening**

**Accidents**

**Intending**

**Murder**

**Loading transmission…**

* * *

**Sooo here is a story that was planned for a while. Numbuh 227 thought of the acronym, by the way. There's Specter, from _Ape Escape_, another member of Team Gnik, I'll let you guess who those other guys were. This story's about Kirie Beatles, as you can see, whom hasn't had much stardom in this series. :P Nor has Numbuh 3. While this story is about them, it'll have a few other things, too. And I think I actually hinted who Specter's enemy will be in _Legend of the Seven Lights_. ;) Can you guess? Not Kirie, obviously. Anyhoo, see you for more.**


	2. Controversial Invention

**Okay guys, Winter Break is here… and now it's over. So let's waste time NOT writing this story and doing other projects. Siiigh… alright, let's go.**

* * *

**_A Very Controversial Machine. Mr. Mogul Makes a Deal._**

**Outside Rainbow Monkey Factory**

"Huuu! Take THAT! This, too! Oh ho ho! Are you ready to give up, Ms. Sanban? ?" Mr. Mogul had enacted his grand scheme of bringing Kuki down: chucking eggs against the left wall of her building, leaving it covered in the gooey, scrambled substance.

"Um, Sir, I-I don't think this method is the most efficient way of-"

"Silence, Simon! And keep throwing eggs! The gooey mess of her building will ultimately convince her to quit and give the job back to me!"

They kept chucking eggs as Kuki decided to look out her window, from her office near the top-most floor. (You can tell this factory is going to be the action stage, just like that.) She looked down at the jobless businessmen, her emotionless, serious face unchanging. "Siiigh… every day with this. SECURITY, we got two hobos throwing EGGS outside." She yelled, walking away.

The two threw more and more eggs until a group of security guards came. "All right, you two, drop the eggs, let's getcha outta here."

"EEE! Reinforcements! Run, Simon!" the two dropped the eggs and hightailed away as the guards chased. "Quick! We shall escape them, by making you look like a-" Suddenly, a trapdoor opened, and the two fell inside.

_"WAAAAAAaaaaahhhh-"_

_"Silence, Simon!"_

_"Yessir."_

**Underground hideout**

"Oof-oah-ow!" The two rolled and thudded at the slide's bottom. The two got to their knees, finding themselves in a pitch-black chamber. Lights flashed on, startling them into shutting their eyes.

"Apologies for my rude invitation. But I was dying to meet you." (Play Specter's Theme from _Ape Escape_.)

The two squinted their eyes open. The room was still dark, except for the group of spotlights shining on a figure in a floating chair, and a taller, shadowed figure beside him. "Friends… my name.. is Specter." The person in the chair said. "How convenient you two ran where I set up that trapdoor. Might I ask what you were doing at that lovely facinity?"

"Ho ho ho! I should be asking _you_ that." Mr. Mogul glared. "Who authorized you to set up secret hideouts underneath my factory?"

"_Your_ factory? Hmmm… that _is_ curious. You see, we moved into this sewer for the purpose of _studying_ this place. I have a special fascination with monkeys, you see, and have always wondered, why humans find these colorful toys so enjoyable. I have been aiming to get into this business… but my ideas would not bode well to the factory's heads, I don't think. But during my research, we have deduced that that lovely lady with the hair-bun runs this factory… is this not so?"

"She does NOT run this factory! She froze me with a sooper freezer-doodle and stole this factory from meeee! It's bad enough that she ruined my plan to-" he whispered something, which Specter didn't quite catch from his distance, "-but why did they ever let a child work in this place ANYWAY?"

"Actually, the paper said she was in her 20s when she-"

"Silence, Simon!" Bonk.

"Yessir."

"I see…" Specter's hands were folded. "Well then… I believe I have a proposition for you, Mr. Mogul. You see, I am also in the business, and am under the employ of someone of the highest power." The deviousness in Specter's red eye was the only thing that shone on his shadowed body. "And I assure you… my employer is a man that can make _any_thing happen. It's in my best interest to serve him… but how can I… when my resources are so very limited." His eye squinted slightly, his smirk growing. "That is why… I need _your_ help. More specifically, your factory. I wish to combine your resources with my own. With peoples' ever-expanding need for Rainbow Monkeys, your company has the capacity to dominate the world. Someone like Ms. Sanban would never allow it… but under your command, the business can become a true power, with my employer as your sponsor. And I will be willing to get your factory back… if you would permit me?"

"Yoooou wish to use my business in your selfish quest for world domination? ? …" Mogul grinned approvingly. "You are a good man indeed, Mr. Specter. And your employer has my regards. It would be an _honor_ to work with you."

"I'm sure it is. Just tell me what you would like me to do, and my associates will comply…" (End song.)

**Kuki Sanban's Office**

Kuki sighed as she placed a hand over her forehead, returning to her desk. Her eyes directed to the small photo frame sitting on her desk. She and Wally were happily smiling with their 5-year-old daughter, Kirie Beatles. She looked a lot happier in that photo… it made her sad, wondering where all those good memories had gone.

_HOOONK_

She flinched when her PA speaker gave a screech, and a woman on the other end spoke. _"Ms. Sanban, Stan and Dan would like to see you about their new invention."_

Kuki sighed in annoyance as she pressed the button. "Yes, Leslie, I'll be right down." She spared one last, depressed glance at the picture before walking out of the office.

**Downstairs; factory**

The colorful factory was bustling with workers doing various jobs as Kuki walked through nonchalantly. She walked alongside a blonde secretary with glasses, a red jacket, light-blue shirt, and holding a clipboard. They began to talk to each other very fast, "Leslie, is my meeting still scheduled for Thursday?"

"Yes."

"At what time?"

"Five o'clock."

"Reschedule for 8, I have a product examination."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And what's the status of The Noid?"

"Working to catch him in the Munchies Wing, Ma'am."

"And did we agree to remove that _secret_ product from the Munchies?"

"Already taken care of, Miss."

"That's good, Leslie, and how's the husband?"

"Ohhhh you know, the usual."

"Wonderful, now let's see this new invention."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The two entered a small room where two bald, chubby, nerdy men; with huge, puffy beards and mustaches (one orange, one black), awaited them before a machine. The machine was a huge, purple chamber connected to several cords in the back, and had a chair inside. Directly above that chair, in the middle of its ceiling, was a ray device, and the chamber's roof had six rods laying horizontal like a propeller.

"Sigh, hokay, Stan and Dan, what've you got for us today?" Kuki asked uninterestingly.

"Zis is ze breakzrough of child entertainment technology!" the orange haired; Dan exclaimed.

"This better not be another shrink ray." Kuki stated in disbelief.

"No! Ve call it ze Heart Bringer!" the black-haired, Stan exclaimed.

"Ve place a Rainbow Monkey inside, and eet BRINGS it to LIIIFE!"

"Observe!" Stan grabbed a purple Rainbow Monkey and eagerly sat it on the chair in the machine. They pulled a lever, and the six-rod propeller began to spiral around as energy surged. The laser inside the chamber zapped the stuffed toy with a blinding light.

When the light faded, they looked to see the purple monkey still sitting still. But after 5 seconds passed, the monkey suddenly shook its head and bared a vibrant smile. "Hi!"

"HUUUH!" the scientists gasped widely, and even Kuki and Leslie looked impressed.

The Rainbow Monkey hopped off the chair and approached Kuki, still smiling. "Will you be my friend? ?"

"Awww, isn't it adorable, Miss?" Leslie smiled, squatting down to pet the monkey.

Kuki studied the device. "Hmmm… it is impressive. But I wonder if-"

"HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA!" At that instant, a short creature in a red jumpsuit and rabbit ears shot in and started bouncing rampantly.

"Miss, watch out!" yelled a man with a net as he and his partner came in.

"He's lost his mind! !" the partner exclaimed.

"Isn't he always? !" Kuki yelled.

"HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA!" The two men hurriedly swung their nets, but The Noid was quick to avoid. He jumped between the two, tricking them into catching each other. "HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA!" He jumped into Stan and Dan's beards before leaping to the lever, pulling it down, then hopping into the chamber. "HUHUHUHUHUHU HA!" It sat on the chair, still smiling psychotically, as the laser zapped down. Immediately, the creature hopped around too fast for their eyes to keep up, and he looked impossible to catch.

The Noid bounced around and around the walls, forcing them all to duck. As he shot at them again, his eyes widened at something. "Huh? OOOH!" Leslie swung her leg fast as lightning, sending him against the wall. The Noid now lay defeated, his tongue sticking out.

The four men looked at Leslie impressed as she stood with a fierce, battle-ready pose. "MISS LESLIE! THAT WAS AMAZING!" the men yelled with heart-shaped eyes.

The assistant walked over to pick up the fallen Noid and toss him to the net men. "Make sure he's sealed with two straightjackets, maybe three."

"Well… at any rate…" Kuki spoke, readjusting her glasses. "The machine feels a little controversial."

"Huh?" Stan inquired.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"A machine with the potential to, not only bring toys to life, but _also_ add extra energy to already-living beings. I can already sense several things going wrong with it."

"But zis vas research in the planning for MONTHS! !" Stan cried.

"And, uh, I must remind you, the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment are expecting ze grand unveiling of a new product in zree days." Dan reminded.

"He does have a point, Miss." Leslie followed. "We'll need to have a product to present to the Heads."

"Cancel my meeting with the Heads." Kuki ordered. "Until we have another new product to present to them."

"Understood, Miss." Leslie wrote it on her clipboard.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! !" the scientists yelled.

"Look, _I'm_ the president of my company, _I'll_ decide when to meet with corporate bigheads." Kuki stated simply. "Now shut that thing down and get to work on something less, well, generally threatening to the human race."

"Awwwww!" the nerds slumped in sadness.

"Hiii!" Kuki looked down, seeing the smiling, happy Rainbow Monkey doll clutching her legs with its soft, stubby hands.

Kuki gave a light smile and bent down to pick up the toy. "Buuut… I suppose it's not TOO bad."

"Haaaa!" the monkey sighed and hugged Kuki happily. With that, the woman carried it back up to her office.

Soon, everyone else left, and two monkeys peeked out from behind the door. They were kid-sized, and had brown fur, yellow shorts, and had strange helmets on their heads with red, spiraling lights on their tops. "Ay-eee!" They faced the machine with excited expressions. They then faced the two men carrying The Noid away and gave a nod.

**Uno Household; 6:30 p.m.**

Cheren stared intently at his clock. 6:30. He's never been so focused on the time before. This was because he had a special date tonight. No, not a date with Panini, Nebula, or any other girlfriend he has. It was a date with a certain, special someone.

Cheren's sister, Aurora walked in his room as Cheren stood up. "Well, I guess I should get there early." He said. "Wouldn't wanna keep him waiting."

"Cheren, are you sure about meeting him?" Aurora asked. "The last time you met was when you nearly killed him. What if he's trying to trap you?"

"Relax, Aurora." Cheren smirked. "I'm packing the treasures, just in case. I also got a tracker in my pants. Hehe. Besides, this guy might know something important, so I have to know what it is."

"But you're already worrying about these random candy mobsters. Wouldn't you rather have a little on your shoulders at a time?"

"Ahhh, don't worry. If anything, it'll involve another random quest to find some collectibles and save the world. Nothing we aren't used to, right? It'll be fine." And with those words of sureness, Cheren left the home and began his walk down the street.

"Okay…" Aurora chose to trust her brother's instinct. But she was worried, not just if this was a trap, but for her brother hearing something he wouldn't be able to handle.

* * *

**Hehe… I kinda just realized Stan and Dan kind of resemble Numbuhs 71.562 and 74.239. ^.^ They're actually based off those nerdy men from "Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.". Anyway, Leslie comes from _WordGirl_, and she's actually the second _WordGirl_ crossover in my series (the first being Exposition Guy). But as you may notice, she exhibits some traits reminiscent to Kalifa on _One Piece_ (wow, I probably just spoiled something major). But anyway, this story will actually foreshadow some pretty important stuff. So next time… a very MAJOR scene regarding future events. You'd wanna be around to hear it, I think. Well… see you later.**


	3. Impending Doom

**Alright, guys… here we have a fairly long cutscene… of something very major. Let's go.**

* * *

**_The World's Going To End? ! The Impending Apocalypse._**

**Cleveland Beach; 7:00 p.m.**

January 5… 7:00. That was the date… this was the time. And this is the place, too. Cheren studied his map closely, and this location was marked. He stood impatiently as he stared at the distant, setting sun, the waves washing calmly over the beach. He folded his arms and tapped his foot. He checked his watch. 7:02. Cheren released a light sigh. If it wasn't for the peaceful sounds of ocean waves, he would probably go crazy. When was this guy going to appear? ?

A whirling sound was heard behind him, as a dark portal rapidly opened and closed. Cheren whipped around, seeing the very person he was waiting for seated on a rock. "Sorry I'mmm late." The familiar gray-skinned person, with thin orange horns, a black shirt with a purple heart symbol, and purple cape on his back. "It seemmms I was accounting for Termmina timmes."

_Name: Zanifr Mimchi. Alias, Majora._

_Race: Troll_

_Occupation: Thief of Heart_

_Ability: Darknessbending_

Cheren approached him calmly, his eyes furrowed. "Hm… well, better than half an hour from now."

"That'll mmmake Link jealous."

"…I wanted to give you something, by the way."

"Mmmm?" he raised a brow.

Cheren stepped closer, still with a calm aura. In just a flash, Cheren's fist flew and PUNCHED the creature upside the jaw. Purple blood flew out as he fell off the rock, front-first in the sand. "I just wasn't satisfied." Cheren remarked.

Zanifr rubbed his jaw, still looking at Cheren with toneless, half-closed red eyes. "I anticipated as mmmuch."

"Yeah-yeah, Mmmm-boy. Now, come on. I came here for answers, I want 'em now."

Zanifr climbed onto the sharp boulder and sat gently. "Mmmy nammme is Zanifr Mmmimmchi. I was born before your universe even had a timmmeline. I and mmmy race of trolls lived on Alternia, the central planet of the First Dimension. Our world was destroyed, mmm-by the Apocalypse, and we were granted the task of creating a brand new world. Mmm-but we were forbidden to enter that world... so the God of the Universe, Arceus, locked us away. I and mmmy friends were ordered to create a world in our own immmage... but it seemmmed I had mmmy _own_ immmage. Mmmy personal fascination was with mmmonsters and demmmons... I designed the ones that would one day rule the Underworld."

"So _you're_ the demons' true creator?" Cheren asked.

"Mmm-yes. But I wanted for demons to run the whole universe... not just the one world. I opposed mmmy former acquaintances and tried to attain mmy goal. Mmmm-but unfortunately, they would not have it. And I was stopped by mmy mmmoirail, Sanula. He had created a mmmask for me earlier, one shaped from mmy very soul. In the end, it was used to immmprison mmy soul. And through the will of the Zoni, he was able to bring mmme to your dimmmension."

"Who are the Zoni?"

"The Zoni are the gatekeepers between worlds. They decide who can comme, and who can't. Whommm they decide, is usually based on the Will of Sixes."

"Will of Sixes?"

"It is a strange will, regarding the Apocalypse. According to legend, those that have 6 letters in their nammme are plausible candidates for the creators of the New World. You have 6 letters in your first nammme. So does Nerehc. I, mmmyself, have 6 letters in mmy first and _sur_nammes, so mmy inclusion was sealed. I believe this will is derived from the Six Guardians of Alternia. The ones who have ensured mmy stay in that mmmask._"_

"The Giants." Cheren knew.

"Yes. They were spirits of positive feelings, and their energy was mmmeant to keep mme immprisoned. When they relocated to Termmina Earth, they were forced to submmit to the feelings of the mmortals. Mmmy mmask, on the other hand, was entrusted to the Royal Shadow Fammmily. If I were used 6 timmes, for each timme, the spell fromm each of the Giants would break, and I would be free. It happened over 6,600 years ago, but I was stopped by mmy own mmoirail... who used the Fierce Deity Mmmask."

"What is the Fierce Deity Mask?"

"Mmmy mmoirail mmmakes mmmasks of souls he's mmmet. If those souls are close to their end, he plays a special song to bring themm peace, inside those mmasks... which were formmed fromm his fondest mmmemmories of those people. I believe he has one of Mmmario, of the Mmmushroomm Kingdomm. Mmm-but... the Fierce Deity was mmmade fromm a dangerous being... it contains the Negative of your _ancestor_, Link."

_DON! _Cheren flinched in shock.

"Mmmore specifically, his _first_ life. It was a terrifying warrior with incredible dark powers. You have experienced this yourself... until you commbined its dark mmagic with the light feelings of your other mmasks. But it seemms that Link's _own_ soul kept you, and himmself, in balance."

Cheren shook this idea off. "Just tell me what you were doing in Termina."

"I was awakened again... when Mmmiyuki; or rather, _you_, put mme on her face. I once again enacted mmmy lifelong goal... returning to mmy world of Alternia. Unfortunately, there were only two ways back: the Timmme Gate, which has long been sealed, preventing entry. The only other way in... is the Space Gate. Which only opens on the Apocalypse, and can only be triggered within the Termmina Dimmension. You see, as timmme goes, the darkness that lied within the Mmmoon would grow. And when it mmmatured, the Mmmoon would crash into the Earth, bringing an end to all who weren't chosen, and the ones who were worthy would be instantly warped to the Alternian Lands."

"So you used Miyuki to make the Apocalypse come FASTER!" Cheren yelled accusingly, suddenly angry.

"Yes. And I did the same years ago, when I possessed the Skull Kid. Using Link's own Ocarina of Time, which housed incredible timmmebending energy, I mmade the Apocalypse commme, thousands of years before it should have. But the Giants serve another purpose: they mmmake sure the Mmmoon stays in place, if any interference should mmake the Apocalypse happen early. During both of mmmy attempts, I had to keep the Giants at bay. You mmmust know the rest."

"Yeah... I know." Cheren nodded, still angry.

"Anyway... when I camme back to Termmina... I becammme acquainted again with an old friend of mmmine, Vriska, who possessed a Zoni to aid in mmmy quest. Before mmmy banishmment, she agreed to watch after mmmy dream self... so when the Apocalypse cammme, I would be safe. You and Nerehc cammme to mme in your own dream bodies... and ultimately killed mmmy other self. But what you didn't know, was I convinced you to kill mmme on mmy Quest Bed. By doing so, I was able to abandon mmy two mmortal bodies, and finally achieve God Tier. And then... by playing the Song of Healing for mmme, the song mmy moirail once played for mme to keep mme calm, I was able to be free of mmy mmmask."

"So if I freed you... why haven't you done anything else?"

"I did not feel the need to anymmmore. The mmmask has tainted mmy soul. But... do not think it mmmeans I amm sorry for mmy actions. Those were just. Even so... I will simmply wait for the Apocalypse to return hommme. After all, I've waited this long. I've even adapted to humman language."

"Not really. What's with that thing you do with your M's?"

"It is mmmy Trollspeak. All of mmmy people have a particular style. It is not great, but... it is mmmine."

"Right..." They were silent for a while. The brushing waves were the only sound. Cheren and Zanifr stared out at the horizon as the sun's fading rays shone from beyond. Cheren felt goosebumps on his skin from the chill of the calm wind. It was the best thing to have in awkward moments...

"There's one thing I forgot to mmmention." Zanifr spoke again. "Unlike Link's ocarina, Mmmiyuki's timmebending was undeveloped, despite mmmy enhancemments with mmmy darknessbending. She could fast-forward the mmmoon's years... but she could not go mmuch farther than one year."

Cheren felt an uneasy feeling suddenly rise in his chest. What once was a calm chill, became one of fear. "Meaning?..." (Play Majora's Theme from _Majora's Mask_.)

Zanifr's emotionless face and half-closed eyes seemed a lot more bleak. "She did not have to mmove timme far... for the Apocalypse to _happen_."

Cheren's eyes shrunk in fear.

"Before too long... the Apocalypse will happen... and your world will _end_."

"...Well then... we'll schedule an evacuation." Cheren stated, trying not to sound worried. "Yeah... there's a hundred planets up in Galaxia! We'll get a bajillion spaceships and...and haul all the humans up to other planets!"

"You don't understand. This cataclysmmm will affect so mmuch mmore than a single planet. It will spread across the entire cosmmmos. Only ones chosen by the Will of Sixes... can be safe."

"...But... how do we stop it?"

"You don't. There is _nothing_ that can stop it. The Apocalypse will happen... you mmmust only hope you are lucky. Those of the Will of Sixes are almmost guaranteed... but not all have to follow it."

Cheren could already think of a few who might be safe. Aurora... Panini... Sheila... Haruka... Rachel... six letters. But that would still be too few. He wanted to bring more. "But there has to be SOME way."

"No... all you will get... is the chance to create a brand new world. But how that world comes... depends on another legend."

"What?"

"Before the Apocalypse commes, there is supposed to be a pre-Apocalypse, created by Arceus. One that is supposed to be safer, and actually fixable. When that Apocalypse ended... the true one would be on its way. The legend says... that there are 20 keys who would unlock the door to the New World and all its wonders. Thirteen of themm are Dark... while Seven of themmm are Light. But the hidden powers inside these 20 would only be found, after the respective goddesses of these powers returned into being. Thirteen years after the pre-Apocalypse... the Goddess of Darkness would awaken. Seven years after that... the Goddess of Light. And then, both goddesses would engage in the fight to find these 20 keys... and the one whose influence is strongest, would determmine the fate of this New World."

_Maddy Murphy tried to swim to the surface, but was pulled underwater by the evil woman's snaky hair._

_Fybi Fulbright's jetpack was destroyed as she fell below the clouds. But a ray of light shone, and she flew back up, with brand new angel wings._

Cheren took a moment to process this. "...Twenty... years..." He did the math. "Huh!" he gasped. The images of Arceus's terrifying wrath flashed in his mind. While he wasn't there himself... he remembered his parents' stories all too well. "Then the pre-Apocalypse... was the Scattered Realms! !"

"Yes. And your parents know, what _hell_ that was. The true one, however, is unavoidable. Sommme will survive… mmmost, will not." Zanifr hopped off the rock, landing on his feet. "Tell mme, Cheren…" he approached him slowly, "if you knew you were going to die one day… and there was _nothing_ you could do to save everyone… nothing at all… would you still fight?" Zanifr raised a brow.

Cheren really was scared deep down. Even if he survived… he had so many friends he was worried for. So many lives… would be lost. He couldn't stand to see that happen.

But it was then that Sheila Frantic's excited grin flashed in his mind. Panini Drilovsky's smirking, conceited face and laugh… his sister embracing him in hugs and his brother punching his shoulder… Sector W playfully tackling their leader, Anthony… even Merida's smiling face was in his mind. So many happy faces... they filled him with delight.

Cheren sighed and turned away, looking down. His fear was subsided. "You won't scare me." (End song.)

Zanifr stared at him inquisitively.

"If the world's gonna be destroyed… I'll fight like I always have."

"…Hmmmm. I expected as mmmuch. …When your timmme is near… all you hummmans wish to do is spend timme with your fellow wrigglers. Hmm-hmm-hmmmmm…"

"No. That's not it either."

"Hmmmm?" he raised a brow.

Cheren turned and faced him with determination in his eyes. "I'll stop the Apocalypse from ever _happening_."

"…" Zanifr sported a thin smile. "Hmm-hmm-hmmmm. I can understand the hummman desire to accommplish anything you set your mmind to. Mmm-but hummans set their goals too far, it seemmms. Even you mmmust know, there are somme things hummans can't do. Everything… mmmust have its end." ovMvo

"I stopped the Apocalypse once before, from _you_. My parents and all their friends stopped it 20 years ago. Twice. …Even Link stopped it." Cheren smirked, suddenly feeling confident. "We'll stop it all over again. We'll do it together."

"Hmmmm. This is not sommme poor soul wanting to achieve somme hopeless dreammm. This was sommmething planned before you were born. It is a force of nature, even _you_ can't poison with demmmonic drugs. It _will_ happen. And this timme, the Giants will not do anything. Even _they_ know… the fate of this world."

"Well, _I_ know that _no one_ knows their fate. And I don't care _what_ you say. I'll find these 20 Keys myself… and with their help, we'll stop the Apocalypse. And if we ever see your people again…" his confidence burned brighter. "You can tell them… _you met the human race._ …Oh, and pass the word for my alien friends, too." And with those final words, Cheren walked away.

Zanifr smiled still, his eyes still half-closed. Everything Cheren said just now… Zanifr just found it so… humorous. "I will remmmemmber those words…"

**Beatles Household; 8:30 p.m.**

Kuki Beatles finally returned home at the promised time… plus half an hour later. "There's my Kooks!" Wally beamed as he walked over to hug his wife and kiss her cheek. "I thought ya'd be late, so I kept yer dinner nice 'n' warm!"

"Sigh, not now, Wally, I've filed a lot of paperwork, I need a shower." Kuki spoke glumly as she proceeded upstairs.

As she walked through the second-floor hall, she passed by an intricate archway that was created from Joey and Kirie's blocks. When the older Beatles child noticed her mother, she excitedly stood up and hurried to her. A wide smile on her face, the mute girl rapidly signed, _Mooom! ! Now that you're home, we can play Rainbow Monkey Sugar Race, and the prize can be-_

"Sweetie, I really don't have time for sugar parties, now if you don't mind…" Kirie frowned as her mom bypassed her and entered the bathroom.

Kirie sat back down beside her brother, while Joey kept his carefree smile. "Come on, let's try and make a statue!" He pulled out more blocks.

Kirie signed, _Siiiigh…_

"What's wrong, Sis?" he asked, noticing her frown.

Since Joey didn't understand sign language, Kirie decided to grab some available blocks and spell out her sentence. _Mom used to be so much fun, but when she got that promotion, she hasn't played with me SINCE. Do you think she cares about me, Joe?_

"Sure she does, Sis! Why wouldn't she?" he asked vibrantly.

Kirie made the blocks spell, _Well, I thought so too, but back on Christmas, this little elf man came and told me Mom wanted a daughter who could talk. I didn't wanna believe it, so, I've been trying to get her to play with me more and more. Siiigh… I'm beginning to think it's true. She probably thinks her job is more fun._

"Well, those monkeys are pretty colorful." Joey smiled. "Oh!" he suddenly perked. "Maybe you could ask Mom to take you to work tomorrow!"

Kirie perked, smiling as she formed a new saying. _Hey, yeah! We can talk about different RAINBOW Monkey ideas, and; and she can spend time with me and STILL work at the same time!_ She spelled more blocks before standing up, _Thanks, Joey! Mwwwwah!_ She kissed Joey's cheek before skipping to her room.

"Bluch! Sister germs!" Joey whined, wiping his cheek.

**Wally and Kuki's Room; 10:30 at night**

The house was pitch-dark except the parents' bedroom, but it was only kept lit by a dim lamp, which Kuki was using to read a newspaper. She was mentioned again… hooray…

The toilet flushed in their next-door bathroom, and Wally walked out with a relieved smile. "Ahhh, havin' your own bathroom is great." he sighed, lying beside his wife. "Ya don't have ta fight with your kids over it."

"Brilliant, Wallace…" she looked disbelieved.

"Eee-yup." He lied back with his head rested on his hands. He opened his left eye and glanced to his wife, "So how was work, Kooks?"

"Wally, I've told you a hundred times not to call me that, I'm not a kid anymore…"

"Ahhh, come on, Kooks." He sat up and put an arm around her, still with a cool smile. "What about stayin' a kid at heart? Ain't that what we promised Numbuh 1 before he left?"

"There are _some_ adults who have the freedom to do so, but there are some with very important positions and duties that do _not_. You'd understand too if you had the knowledge and competence to lead a major corporate industry. No offense."

"Awww, but ya used to be so carefree, Kooks. Remembuh back when we were young? Always singing on missions, annoying me with hamsters or Rainbow Monkeys… and you used to dress me up in that Huggy-Whoever outfit. But now I bet you 'aven't seen _one_ Minish since you got your promotion!"

"Wally, even _you_ don't believe in the Minish."

"Ahh, but you do. That's my point."

"Wally, the fact is, that point in my life is _over_. It's a brand new chapter, and I wouldn't have it any other way. As president, it's my job to ensure production of Rainbow Monkey material, and tomorrow, I'm gonna keep doing so."

"Siiigh… alright, Sweetie. If that's how you wanna do it…"

"Thank you. Good night, Wallace." With that, Kuki switched the lamp off and lied down on her side.

Wally lied down as well, facing away from her. "I always knew these Rainbow Monkeys were trouble… and I was right all along."

**Rainbow Monkey Factory**

Everyone had gone home. The factory was pitch-dark. All of the machines sat where they had been left, completely still. The only souls stirring about… were the twin helmeted monkeys. The only lights in the factory came from their flashing red helmet lights. The monkeys wore evil smirks in the darkness as they roamed about the factory, using wrenches and other tools to tinker with the machines. They entered a chamber where The Noid was imprisoned behind an energy barrier, and tinkered with the terminal that kept it locked.

Finally, the apes entered the chamber of the Heart Bringer. They finished their routine by hacking into the machine, and changing its programming. They looked at each other and _"Ay-yee!"_ nodded as they hurried outside.

**Washington D.C.; the next day**

"Is this thing for real?" Mason asked as he, Sheila, Lee, and Leanne walked down a bustling downtown street.

"Yeah!" Leanne beamed. "It was recovered from King Tutsipoppin's tomb a few days ago! It was so rare, they had to put it in the Mintsodium Museum of Candy History!"

"Whoever thought about doing a mural on a lollipop?" Lee asked.

"Someone with a more messed up mind than Mika's, that's for sure!" Sheila exclaimed.

"How do you think it tastes?" Mason asked.

"Like history." Lee said. "In other words, really really raw."

"Raw or not, I need to see it." Leanne stated as they stepped up the museum's stairs. "I heard just _looking_ at it makes anyone's mouths water."

They reached the lobby room of the kid-owned museum, where swarms of kids were already gathered around a pedestal in the center, which was covered by a red curtain. "Alright, alright, settle down, everyone." The curator told them all. "Ahem… ladies and gentlemen… we give you… a Sundae Afternoon!" He threw off the curtain, and everyone's eyes sparkled with wonder. It was a huge lollipop that was twice their heights, with the image of happy boys and girls frolicking in a field of ice creams, wide smiles on their faces as they devoured the variety of flavors. The ice creams had syrup, cherries, sprinkles, and many tasty decorations. In the center of the mural; far in the background, stood a mountain of the Fourth Flavor.

_"Whoooaa…"_ Needless to say, a lot of mouths were watering.

"It's like a portal to another world…" Leanne gaped.

"Where do Ancient Candy Egyptians come up with something like this?..." Mason asked with wonder.

Sheila zipped to the front of the crowd and climbed onto the pedestal. "Oi bet this thing's made o' all SORTS of flavuhs!" she stuck her tongue out to lick…

"DO NOT lick the art." The curator stated, whacking her.

"Oi, gee…" Sheila rubbed her head.

At that instant, the museum doors were kicked open. The children whipped around, and there was no need to point out who it was that kicked them open. …But I will, anyway. Nickel Joe walked in with his usual sly grin, toothpick in his teeth, and flipping a nickel. "Myyy, my… that _is_ a marvelous piece. Mind if we have a lick?"

"Heeey! Adults aren't allowed in here!" a boy yelled.

"True… but I'm sorta _funding_ for this place." The man remarked as he and his henchmen stepped through the crowd. "You don't think a couple-a snot-nosed kids could pay for this place with their itty-bitty allowances alone. Uhhhn?"

The curator did nothing as the guards stepped onto the pedestal and gripped the huge lollipop carefully by its stick. The crowd erupted with protest when they proceeded to carry it out. "Hey!" Sheila ran off the pedestal and through the crowd, stopping in Nickel Joe's way. "What the crud is with you blokes, anyway? ! 'o says you can take all our candy? !"

"Ha ha ha." Nickel Joe laughed calmly. "Look, Kid, I c'n see you're too young to understand…" he patted Sheila's head, making the raccoon girl's eyes furrow, "but some things are more important than little kiddies' whiny requests. A very special _day_ is comin' up. Our Mama's birthday. So it's only fair she gets _every_thing she could ever want. Don't ya agree?"

"Mmmmm!" she growled.

"Load 'er up, boys," he told his henchmen as he walked away, "nice and tall. Make sure it don't bump around too much and let's get 'er back, safely. After all, such exquisite art don't come around often." The men stashed the Sundae Afternoon in their truck before driving away, the kids stepping outside and watching as they vanished down the street.

"Siiigh… man, every time." Leanne said angrily.

"At this rate, we won't have ANY candy left." Mason figured.

"Boy, Panini's gonna blow when she hears about this." Lee knew.

"We oughta call her, just 'cause." Mason replied.

"I KNEW YOU WERE COWARDS! !" Sheila screamed in the men's direction. "Afraid to fight ol' Sheila, eh? ! IIII KNEW IT! ! Don't evuh come back here again IF YOU DON'T WANT SOME O' THIS! !"

**KND Moonbase**

Cheren flew up to Moonbase to begin another day of Supreme Leadering. Already, he saw Panini at her Global Tactical station, and the Drilovsky girl was fuming. "Uuugh… I can't BELIEVE this! !" she stomped.

"What happened?" Cheren asked.

Panini faced him, "Those mobster guys stole the new Sundae Afternoon attraction from the Mintsodium! ! I was waitin' to go there after the CROWDS died down! ! If Ay ever meet who runs their joint, Ay am gonna give SUCH a poundin'!..."

"Man… bad luck." Cheren could only say. "I'll send some spies out to try and search for them. They are getting pretty annoying."

"'Annoyin'' isn't the word… more like… um… aggravoyin'."

"Hah ha!"

"So, what's new? Ya do anything yesterday?"

"Oh… just the usual." he said nonchalantly.

"Ahh…"

"Well… call me if anything happens." He said as he entered his office.

"Okay…"

Cheren sat at his desk and released an exasperated sigh. He couldn't get what he learned from his meeting out of his head. He was pretty sure about what he said… but he was worried how everyone else would take it. He figured he would keep it to himself… until the time was right.

* * *

**I just realized, it is WAY past January 5! XD! All right, that'll end the foreshadowing plot stuff there, next time we'll get back to the main story of this arc, what with Kuki and stuff. Obviously, the Mintsodium Museum parodies the Smithsonian, and the Sundae Afternoon parodies the painting "Sunday Afternoon"… get it, 'cause Sundae? Well, next time, Kirie will accompany Kuki to the factory. Later.**


	4. A Trip That Goes Wrong

**Well-p, guys, now Kirie will accompany Kuki to the factory, we all know how THAT'S gonna go. …Whuh? You don't? Oh, well then I'll show you.**

* * *

**_Factory in Shambles! A Trip That Goes Wrong._**

**Beatles Household**

It was 8:00 in the morning and everything was peaceful. While Wally was cooking breakfast in the kitchen (hey, someone has to be the chef around here), Kirie and Joey were in the living room. The older Beatles child was lonely playing with her Rainbow Monkey while Joey sat on the couch and watched Nickelodeon. A commercial was playing, in which Miranda Cosgrove was singing a song.

_Eeeeverybody's DANCIN' DANCIN' crazy_

_And we neeever stop… we NEVER STOP!_

"Ahhh, those were her golden years." Wallabee sighed as he walked out with two plates of bacon and eggs. "You know, before Jennette McCurdy overshadowed her."

"Good-bye, Wallace, I'm goin' to work." Kuki said quickly as she stepped down the stairs. "As always, don't expect me at dinner, because I-" Kirie dropped her monkey and quickly ran in her way. "Sigh, Kirie, you know I don't have time for any-"

Kirie hurriedly signed, _Mom, Mom! Can I go with you to work today? ?_

"Wh…What?"

_I wanna come with you to work! !_ she grinned vibrantly. _I mean, you spend so much time there, I wanna see what it's like!_

"Heh heh heh." A rare sight for Kirie, Kuki sported a half-humorous smile. "Sweetie, it's really not as glamorous as it seems, you'll get really-"

_No I won't, I promise! Pllleeeease, Mom?_ She knelt down and grabbed her mom's legs, shaking frantically, _Please please please please please please pleaaaaseeee!_

"Aww, why don't you, Honey?" Wally asked smoothly as he set Joey's breakfast on the living room table. "After all, she's just as crazy as you were for Rainbow Monkeys, maybe she can get in the business!"

Kuki looked down at her daughter's pleading, mismatched eyes. If anything, this was just an excuse for her to hang out with her mother. …But deep down, Kuki actually wanted this. Before her promotion, she's always loved playing with her daughter. She was so much fun, even if she was silent. …It would be difficult, seeing as she had jobs to do, but maybe it wouldn't hurt. "Sigh… very well, Kirie."

Kirie's smile grew very wide, and she danced excitedly, _YYYYES! ! YES YES YES YEEES! !_

"Alright, alright, keep it down, Kir."

Questions marks appeared over Wally and Joey's heads.

"Well, take care, you two." Kuki waved to the boys as Kirie already dashed out to the car. "It's a girl-free day today. See ya." She left and closed the door.

"Awww! I wanna go to the Monkey Factoryyy!" Joey whined.

"Don't say that, Joe, I need _someone_ to share my hate in Rainbow Monkeys!" Wally yelled. He then realized he was still holding Kirie's breakfast. "Ooh! Well, if Kirie won't have breakfast, guess I…"

Kirie hurried back in the house, grabbed her plate, and ran back outside. Wally frowned grumpily and said to Joey, "I don't supposed you…" but when he turned around, he saw that Joey had already formed a huge wall of his letter blocks. Only his eyes peeped through the opening, but Joey filled that spot up. "Siiigh…"

**Specter's Hideout**

"Hoo-oo-oo-oo! Have they finished yet, Mr. Specter?" Mr. Mogul eagerly asked his new partner.

"I believe they have." Specter replied, his form still shadowed. "Ms. Sanban has a very important meeting today. When the inspectors see the faulty equipment of her factory, her reign as president will near its end. When it does, you'll be able to-" there was a faulty beeping sound, and a collar around his neck started to sparkle. "D'aww, dang it!" Specter whined, his deep, mysterious voice having suddenly become nasally. "Why can't this thing-" he tinkered with the device, and it stopped sparking. "Phew… well, at any rate." He continued, his voice back to its previous tone. "As soon as Ms. Sanban becomes downsized, you'll be able to move in and take your job back. After all, I'm sure the Heads will be fascinated to see the company return to its original roots."

"I will be fascinated as well! To have a closer look at that marvelous machine." Mogul said evilly.

"Oh, you mean the one that gives life to Rainbow-"

"Silence, Simon!" Bonk.

"Yessir."

"I have had the apes tinker with _that_ device as well." Specter smirked. "I'm certain you'll be pleased with the results."

**Rainbow Monkey Factory**

"Now, Kirie, it's not like I bring you here every day, so I expect you to be on your best behavior, okay?" Kuki asked her daughter as they pulled into the factory driveway.

Kirie smiled widely and nodded.

"Even though _my_ first time here wasn't the greatest, but that was when it had an evil president." she remembered. "Hooo well. We shouldn't need to worry about anything like _that_."

They stepped into the factory lobby as Kuki continued, "I guess I'll start by showing you- What?" she discovered Leslie awaiting her, alongside three men in sunglasses, fedora hats, and suits.

"Ahh, Miss, you're finally here." Leslie stated.

"Um… yes. Who are they?"

"These are the Inspectors For Children's Safety, sent by the Heads themselves. They were scheduled to come here to… inspect our factory to ensure our products are safe for children. Don't you remember, Miss?"

"Oh yes… I forgot." Kuki looked glummer. "Well, I guess I was giving a tour either way. I hope you don't mind, but I brought my daughter here." Kirie grinned and waved. "She wanted to… see what work was like."

"Well, I suppose SHE will be the judge whether your equipment is faulty or not." The tallest inspector stated gruffly. "Nnn but then again, children have always had bad taste."

"Yes…" Kuki agreed sarcastically. "Now what should we look at first, gents?"

"Nnn, the biggest problem with stuffed toys, nnn is the stitching. You don't know how many children choked on eyes that just _popped_ out of their dolls, you know."

"Well, then let me show our means for that. Come along, Kirie." They all followed Kuki into the massive factory chamber, with Kirie happily skipping the whole way.

Kuki brought them to a long machine with a treadmill, in which several contraptions took turns in sewing parts of a Rainbow Monkey. "As you can see, the stitching is done using foolproof machines, operated by workers since you can never trust machines to do everything on their own." Two mechanical hands gently placed a pile of fluff over a purple raggedy mat. "The stuffing is carefully placed onto the would-be Rainbow Monkey before the toy's outer covering is wrapped over, and begins to sew." The hands wrapped the mat over the stuffing, shaping a purple Rainbow Monkey as they proceeded to sew. "We wrap each part individually before they are sewed together." The body was separate from its head and limbs at this point, until the machine sewed the parts together. "It's programmed so not a single thread is left unaccounted," the machine used scissors to slice off a loose thread, "so every piece is finely-"

Kirie was already bored out of her mind. When she came to the factory, she just wanted to have fun with Mom, not listen to boring lectures with a bunch of businessmen. Of course, she promised not to complain to her mom. So instead, she walked around the back of the machine to see how it worked. She entered one of the chambers to see a chubby man with a bald head operating controls. She approached him with a smile and tapped his shoulder. "Oh?" he turned and noticed her. "Well, hello, Little Girl! Um, are you, on a field trip?"

She shook her head and signed, _I came here with my mom!_

"Oh… are you deaf? I don't… understand…"

She looked in disbelief as she grabbed a nearby clipboard and wrote down her saying, showing it to him.

"Oh… well, where is your mum?"

She pointed outside the window, toward the president herself. "Oh! You are… Miss Sanban's daughter!" she nodded proudly. "Well, ah, this is the Stitchomatic 3000. It's run by employers in different chambers. I control the part that sews the eyes into the dolls."

At this time, Kuki led the inspectors over to this part. "The eyes are given the similar treatment, except sewn together extra tightly to ensure all Rainbow Monkey Hugs go extra well. …Without, you know, any eye-popping-outness."

Inside the chamber, "The point of having us workers activate the machine is because we're better at telling stuffed dolls apart from, well, little kids or animals that wander onto the machine. Haha." The man said simply. "It's nothing too complicated. All I have to do is hold down _this_ lever…" he held down a left lever, which brought down a mechanical hand beside the Rainbow Monkey, "pinch to grab." He pressed a button on the lever that held the monkey in place. "Then I take _this_ one," he held down a right lever, lowering another hand in front of the monkey. "THEN I press this button, and it sews the eye in automatically. You know, like an arcade game."

But the minute he pressed the button, the controls started to spark. "Um… something is wrong."

The five businesspeople immediately looked up when the robotic arms shook frantically. The arms at Kirie's station grabbed a handful of beady eyes and began to rapidly chuck them at the inspectors, directly into their mouths as they began to choke. Kuki and Leslie performed heimlichs on them, but the malfunction was spreading to other parts of the machine. The hands reached in, grabbed one of the workers, and began stuffing fluff into his mouth, and afterwards sewing his mouth shut. He tried to scream, but his mouth was stitched tight, and the hands hurled him away. Afterwards, the hands took the sewing needles and began chucking them around the factory, forcing Kuki and her group to duck beneath the treadmill.

"Gaaahh!" the man who Kirie was with screamed. "The machines! They have betrayed us! !" He and Kirie aimlessly pressed buttons to control it, but- "AAHHH!" The controls exploded.

At that point, the whole machine shut off, and the five businesspeople stood back up. The inspectors looked furious as they wrote something on their clipboards. "WE ah deDUCTing points!" the shorter inspector; with a big orange mustache, yelled. No one could see his mouth, but his mustache moved whenever he spoke, flapping up-and-down like wings.

"I-I don't understand!" Kuki said frantically as they walked to the back of the machine, where an explosion was heard. "What could…"

They watched as Kirie Beatles walked out, covered in slight soot as she pulled the unconscious worker out. "Kirie? !" she looked up at her mom's shout, the president hurrying over worriedly. "What were you doing back there? ! You weren't distracting Mr. Bee, were you?"

Kirie dropped the man and signed quickly, _I didn't do it! ! He just pushed the button and it went all zappy, then the machine-_

"Okay, okay." Kuki stopped her and sighed with annoyance. "Just… stay with the group. And don't touch anything else. Okay?"

Kirie frowned sadly as she and the others followed her mom to the next room.

From behind some equipment, Mr. Mogul and Simon peeked out and watched them, dressed in ninja outfits. "Hoo-hoo-hoooo!" Simon laughed quietly. "I say, Mr. Mogul, seems that _girl_ is taking the blame for the malfunctions!"

"Silence, Simon!" Bonk. "That's no good! We need the inspectors to believe _Kuki_ did it, if they're ever to expel her."

"Ahh, but you know, Sir, often times children are reflections of their parents. Perhaps if the inspectors believe, if Ms. Sanban hasn't a responsible child, she could never be a responsible president!"

"I see. Ho-ho! Let's put my new plan into action."

"Um, _your_ plan, Si-"

"Silence, Simon!" Bonk.

"Yessir." With that, they sunk back down.

As Kirie followed the others from behind, the two ninja-dressed businessmen peeped out from behind a trashcan. "Psst. Heeeey Little Girl!" She stopped and turned around, her green and purple eyes curious. "Wannaaa help us with a project? ?"

Kirie signed, _My mom says that I'm NOT allowed to talk to strangers._

"Ehhh… what?" Mogul was confused.

"She said that she isn't allowed to talk to strangers." Simon translated.

"Ho-ho-ho! But we aren't strangers, Little Girl! We're from the, um, animal preserve! A-And we would like you to help us liberate an animal, um, being held here!"

"Y-Yes!" Simon nodded. "Let us show you."

The two ninjas led Kirie into the nearby room where The Noid was trapped behind the energy barrier, in a straightjacket. "You see, Little Girl," Mogul began, "this factory's scientists have been extracting, um, Happy Matter from this creature, to use in their Rainbow Monkeys!"

_They HAAAAVE?_ Kirie signed.

"Exactly!" Simon beamed. "Erm, but it's programmed so only members of the president's family can punch in the code! Just walk up to it, and type 3-3… um, what were the numbers Specter told u-"

"SILENCE, Simon!" Bonk. "Ho-ho-ho I believe it was 3-3-3-3, of cooouuurse!"

"Y-Yes! Now go on and punch in, Little Girl, go on!" Simon encouraged as he nudged Kirie forward.

The mute child first had to consider this, but when she looked inside the cell, the rabbit-earred creature looked so sad. She didn't think her mother was responsible for this… it was probably the scientists' idea. With a warming smile, Kirie walked up and punched the 3-3-3-3 into the terminal. The Noid perked when the barrier suddenly switched off. "Uhn?"

Kirie smiled as she walked over and helped the smiling creature on its feet. She proceeded to use her fans' flower petals to cut the 3-pair straightjackets off. The red-jumpsuit creature studied his form with enthusiasm.

Mr. Mogul walked in and put a hand on Kirie's shoulder. "You did a marvelous thing for us, young lady. Now go on, join your mother, we'll take care of the rest." She nodded happily and skipped away.

Kuki had led Leslie and the inspectors to another factory where materials were dumped into a machine to make Rainbow Munchies. "Here is our alternate factory we use to make the acclaimed cereal known as Rainbow Munchies. Obviously, we stopped taking Nurse Claiborne's route in using old Rainbow Monkeys, and instead use sugar, spice, and we also have an according with the Fruit Loop company to use their cereal as well, creating a variety of colorful, rainbowy tastes."

"We have also ceased using a certain _special_ ingredient to go the traditional way." Leslie mentioned.

"Reallyyyy? And wot WAS this secret ingredient?" the third, medium inspector asked.

_"Chemical X…"_ Kuki stated sternly.

Immediately, the walls near the ceiling burst open as a group of five girls shot in, flying uncontrollably and making colorful light paths in their path. "YAAAAAY!" They shot through the ceiling and soared to the skies.

"…We've hired GUN to track them down and give them antidote." Kuki stated. "Oh no." She looked around frantically, suddenly realizing, "Where's Kirie? !"

_Moooom!_ Kuki turned around, hearing this sign (wait, what?), and spotted her daughter running toward her.

"Kirie!" Kuki was slightly angered as her daughter stopped before her, panting. "Didn't I tell you to stay with us? !"

_Mom, it's okay! I was just helping these ninjas rescue an animal!_

"Animal? What animal?"

_Some kinda rabbit! I think it was-_

"HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA!" Immediately, The Noid came in and started bouncing wildly.

"The Noid! !" Kuki screamed.

"HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA!" The Noid climbed onto the machine and dove into the pool of Rainbow Munchies, popping up and throwing them everywhere before diving beneath and likely tarnishing them. He hopped onto the duct where the sugar was poured into and, "AaaaaaCHOO!" released lots of snot. It kept laughing and climbed onto the duct the spice was poured into, proceeding to let some fall into his mouth. His mouth snapped shut as his cheeks puffed, skin turned red, and eyes watered. He unleashed powerful flames from his mouth and began flying around like a rocket. He zoomed all around before taking land inside a crate with bottles of black liquid.

They all watched curiously as the box began to quake. It POPPED open, and The Noid came shooting out, flying frantically after being powered by Chemical X. It zipped all around, in and out of the walls, leaving several holes and knocking several workers off their high stations and to the floor. "HA HAAAAA!" He shot through the ceiling and was off to the sky.

Kirie helped her mother up as Kuki readjusted her glasses. "Kirie, you didn't free The NOID, did you? !"

_B-But it wasn't my fault! ! There were these NINJAS, and they-_

"Ninjas? ! Is that your best excuse? ?"

"Ah-HEM." The taller inspector coughed. "As far as I can see, this factory is just one big safety hazard. Nnnn this makes me ALL the more concerned if this property is appropriate for children."

As Kuki smoothed her hair back, she refuted, "I'll have you know my factory's been in top-running condition since my promotion!"

"Hoo-hooo, it's true!" the shorter inspector perked. "She's been in ALL the papers! Her products are among the most popular demands next to Sassy Cats! It's that _child_ who's been causing all the ruckus." He pointed at Kirie, who immediately perked.

"Even if it _was_," the taller inspector spoke, "it was Ms. Sanban's fault for not educating her on how to use equipment properly."

Mr. Mogul and Simon peeked out to watch this, grinning and snickering quietly at their apparent success. _"Silence, Simon!"_

_"Yessir!"_

"She has done a poor job of teaching her child manners, she does not know to stay in place." The man continued. "Besides, it was _her_ decision to bring the child along, she cannot be deemed responsible either. Perhaps it would be best if we-"

"H-Hold on, hold on, allow me to explain." Kuki told them half-panickingly. "The truth of the matter is… Kirie is _not_ a bright child."

Kirie's heart was immediately struck.

"You see, I'm always away at work, trying to provide for the family, because my husband's a dimwit, so he can't work, and he can't teach my kids right from wrong. And because Kirie's a mute, she's always ignored a lot, and she'll do anything for attention. I honestly brought her along out of pity, and I tried to tell her not to, but, what can ya do? She probably hears as well as she speaks."

Kirie's mismatched eyes began to water.

"Anyway… I realize my mistake now, and I plan to fix it." She grabbed Kirie's sleeved hand and began to lead her off. "Come on, Kirie, I'm taking you ho-"

Kirie instantly pulled away, eyes filled with rage behind her tears. She signed quickly, _I can walk home mySELF! I'm smart enough to do THAT!_ And the mute child stomped away, tears still dripping from her eyes.

Already, Kuki felt regret in what she said. She was about to go after her daughter… but she had to finish this inspection. She sighed and turned back around. "Well, perhaps I spoke too soon." The taller inspector grinned evilly. "Shall we continue to the next room?"

"Siiigh…"

As Kirie stomped down the hall, she encountered a little purple Rainbow Monkey doll, which stood on its own and looked at Kirie with a wide smile. "Hiiii!"

Her eyes widened, surprised at its appearance. But for once, she was too sad to be joyous, and the monkey frowned as she bypassed it. "Oh?"

"Now, I believe you were slated to present an invention to the Corporate Presidents this Tuesday?" the tall inspector asked.

"I cancelled that meeting." Kuki responded simply. "The invention I had prepared was very-" They stopped when they encountered the living Rainbow Monkey.

"Hiiii!"

"What is this?"

"This is…" Kuki bent down and picked up the talking doll, "a Rainbow Monkey that, um… Stan and Dan brought to life."

"Oooo! How?" the short inspector asked curiously.

"Um… right this way." With a worried look, Kuki led them off.

Mr. Mogul and Simon peeked out from the same trashcan, and the assistant looked worried. "Oooooh it didn't work! What shall we do, Sir?"

"Silence, Simon!" Bonk. "It's not over yet! I have o-o-o-o-o-one last plan!"

Kuki led the four of them to the room with the Heart Bringer, still holding the Rainbow Monkey in her arm. But before they could enter, a skinny, nerdy man hurried over. "Uh, M-M-M-Miss Leslie? There's a phone call for you in your office."

"Ahh. May I be excused, Miss?" Leslie asked Kuki.

"You may."

"Thank you, Miss." With that, the assistant hurried away. But when she left, Mogul and Simon peeped out of hiding again.

"Anyway, this is our laboratory, where our Heart Bringer currently rests." Kuki explained as she stepped into the dark room first. "However, I ordered the immediate shutdown of it. You see, it was designed to-" There was a bumping sound behind her, and she turned to see the inspectors have fallen unconscious, with strange needles in their necks.

"Wh…Whuh-"

"Nooow, now! Please do not be so HASTY, Ms. Sanban." She looked up, seeing a chubby ninja and a skinny ninja. "After all…" the chubby ninja grinned behind his mask, "we've developed NEW uses for the machine."

"Oh?" the Rainbow Monkey became worried.

**Downtown**

Kirie had to cut through town on her way home. Her head was down the whole way, and all the people passing by just ignored her. She glanced left when she passed by a construction site, where carpenters were hard at work. One particular worker caught her attention, a female worker as tall as her, whose back was turned so Kirie could see her long brown ponytail. She was sawing a wood plank in half when Kirie approached. The mute girl tapped the worker's shoulder, and she turned around to show her familiar face.

"Hey, Kirie!" Haylee Gilligan greeted perkily.

_Hayleeeeee!_ Kirie signed happily. _What's goin' on? ?_

"Remember that Career Exploration program we had at school a few weeks ago?" Kirie nodded. "I was given Bob the Builder as my instructor. I had so much fun, well, after it ended, I asked if I could keep working, and, he said yes!" She clutched her wrench excitedly. "I have my own part-time job! …That probably goes against Kids Next Door protocol, but, you know! So whatchu been doin'?"

Kirie frowned and signed, _My mom took me for a tour of the Rainbow Monkey Factory. But well, the thing is…_ Haylee watched carefully as Kirie signed her story. When she was done, the Gilligan could only look with sympathy.

"Wow… your mom really said that?"

She nodded.

"Oh… You're sure you didn't randomly walk in on her at the wrong time?"

She shook 'No! !'.

"Oh… that's just awful."

"Well-p, here's the next load!" exclaimed a short man with blue overalls, a red-and-orange patterned shirt, and yellow carpenter's helmet, holding a pile of wooden planks. He plopped the hunks down and took notice of the Beatles girl. "Oh! Is this a friend?"

"Yeah, this is Kirie!" Haylee grinned. "Kirie, this is Bob! The Builder." Kirie smiled and waved.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya! You here to learn about carpentry, too? I just finished talking with a colleague, so I'd be glad to show you the ropes!"

"Actually, she was just passing through." Haylee explained as Kirie frowned. "She went through… sort of an ordeal, and she wants to get home. …Oh! Maybe YOU can take her home!" Kirie looked up, curious at this statement.

"Well, I could give it a whirl! How far does she live?"

"Not far, just outside town about one block from the big treehouse."

"Well, that's just dandy! We'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail!"

THAT statement made Kirie confused.

"Hop aboard now!" Bob said encouragingly, bending frontward. Still very confused, Kirie proceeded to climb on his back and sit like a horsie. "Alright, hold tight now, it might get wild!"

_WHEEEEEEE!_ Kirie sign-screamed with excitement as Bob suddenly LEAPT to the building tops and began zipping over the city at high speed. He stopped every few seconds to make another jump for extra momentum, and the wind rushed past Kirie's hair as they were soon flying over the suburbs.

Kirie pointed the direction of her house when they passed by Sector V's treehouse. Bob landed them before the house in seconds as Kirie stepped off. _Thanks for the ride, Bob!_

"No thanks are necessary, I'm glad to help out a friend of my favorite worker! See you on down the road!" And faster than she could realize, Bob leaped his way back to the city.

Kirie waved him 'bye', but her frown returned as she glumly entered her house.

**Cleveland Beach**

A lively day at Cleveland Beach. The sky was bright, and the beach was filled with many happy, frolicking kids. Timothy and Hikari Gilligan were casually building a sandcastle. But unbeknownst to them, a huge, chubby man was stomping forward in light-brown boots. He STOMPED the two's tiny castle and kept walking like no-one's business. "Heeeey!" Timmy whined.

Zanifr Mimchi was still seated on his rock, keeping a hood up to hide his horns. The chubby figure stopped a few feet away, and Zanifr turned around. It was a man with long, messy black hair, a thin white shirt, and a 5-o'clock shadow. The man held a cherry pie in his left hand as he grinned at Zanifr with a mouth missing several teeth. "Hey, Mr. Big-Boots-Stompyhead!" Timmy whined as he stomped up to the man. "What's the big idea, SQUISHIN' our sandcastle? Oh-!" As a response, the man grabbed the child forcefully and hurled him against the remains of the sandcastle, much to Hikari's surprise.

"Hmmmm… aren't you supposed to be down in the Underworld?" Zanifr asked.

"Zeeehahahahahaha!" the man laughed. "My new friend managed to pull some strings! After all, a pirate can't spend his freedom in prison!"

"Hmmmm… better than being crammped in a mmmask. I suppose Mmmedusa sent you?"

"That's right! She doesn't like you turning your back on her! After all, it was thanks to her convoluted scheming that allowed you to BE free!"

"Hmmmm. I'll believe it was her plan when the _Apocalypse_ becommes delayed. For now, I don't trust her judgmment."

"You can choose not to believe it or not. Now if I were you I'd be a good boy and come with me." He still grinned evilly.

Zanifr swiftly whipped out his dual whips and called, "Strife Specibi! WHIP CYCLONE!" He spun fast as a tornado and whipped the man across his hairy belly, leaving several red scratches.

"YOOOOOWWW!" The surrounding kids, including Timmy and Hikari, watched confusedly as the man rolled around on his back, holding his stomach. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"For a Logia-type, you're not very strong." Zanifr remarked.

"Grrrr." The man got back up, looking furious. "I'll show you Logia! DARK VORTEX!" The man brimmed with dark energy as a pool of pitch-black spawned below his feet, and spread along the beach. Everyone within its radius screamed as they sunk into the darkness. And when the pitch-black vanished, the whole beach had been cleared of visitors, umbrellas, or anything else they brought.

"Hmmmm." Zanifr didn't look afraid.

"Dark Human CANNON!" An enormous black hole spawned above him, and all of the beachgoers and supplies came flying out at Zanifr, with Timmy and Hikari first. Zanifr clutched his whips tight, and as fast as they came, Zanifr caught them all with his whips and hurled them behind him. Timmy and Hikari were the first to run away, and everyone else soon followed, desperate to get away from this chaos.

"Zeee ha… you're good." The man acknowledged. "But you know what's better than being the world's greatest darknessbender?"

The man bent down and clutched the sand tight in his fingers. Zanifr jumped and hovered in the air when the man formed a gigantic sand whirlpool. All of the sand from the beach, and from under the intersecting ocean, began to form into a towering, sandy fist. "It's being the world's greatest EARTHbender, TOO!"

"So… you wield TWO elemments." Zanifr observed.

"That's right! And I believe it's time for your long-deserved coffin!"

The humongous sandfist was ready to come down, but Zanifr mustered all of the darknessbending he could. The fist came down, but Zanifr raised a powerful darkness barrier to defend himself. "Hnnnnn!"

"Zehahahahahahahaha!"

Cleveland Beach had never been so chaotic.

* * *

**Yeah… what a way to end a chapter. X) So if you recall, that was the same man who spoke to Cheren in _Viridi's Last Stand_. I still won't tell you who he is, but, he's a big deal. And yes, Bob the Builder from _Bob the Builder_, he's gonna appear later, too. But boy… Kuki betrayed her daughter. Whaddya make of that? So next time, we'll see what happened to Kuki, and, well, it might actually be the last chapter. So… see you for the action stage. Later.**

**…**

**…**

**_Spoiler alert: Three members of CP10 appeared in this chapter. But don't say who they are! !_**


	5. Operation: RECLAIM

**Hello, team, welcome to the last chapter of the Mogul's Return Arc! …Well, actually, it's the SECOND-to-last, because of… well, you'll see it later. But let's go!**

* * *

**_Operation: RECLAIM! This Factory is MINE!_**

**Rainbow Monkey Factory**

"Ohhhh…" The three inspectors woke up from their unconsciousness, readjusting their hats and sunglasses as they tried to recall what happened. "What happened?..." See, like that.

"Ho ho, my dear gentlemen! How awful that must've been for you." They turned around, seeing Mr. Mogul and Simon with their usual grins.

"Ooooo now who might YOU be?" the short inspector asked.

"Ahem: _I_ am Mr. Sebastian Mogul." The former president spoke professionally. "After taking an overly-extended business trip to, um, Africa, it seems I let my factory fall into the wrong hands."

"Mr. Mogul, HMMMmmmm?" the medium inspector inquired. "I say, gents, this old fellow was the corporation's FIRST owner!"

"Hooooo, yes!" the short one remembered. "Wasn't he the one who tried to-" He whispered something that the others didn't quite hear.

"Hoo-o-o-o-o yes." Mogul replied. "Oh, but how painful it is to see what conditions my factory has fallen to. I do hope you gents are okay."

"Nnnn, what WAS it that happened to us?..." the tall man asked.

"When Ms. Sanban attempted to demonstrate the machine's function, it blew a fuse, and you all were electrocuted. You endured some slight short-term memory loss, but it wasn't too serious. Ms. Sanban, however, being the activator, ho-ho! She was sent to the infirmary."

"Hmmmnnn… well, it's clear by now Ms. Sanban ISN'T the type to be running such a major industry…" the tall inspector decided. "If anything, the company was much nicer around its original roots. …Perhaps if Mr. MOGUL were to return to his office-"

"I WILL!" the businessman frantically shook the inspector's hand. "You shan't be disappointed, Mr. Gruffelman! I can assure you, by tomorrow, this factory will look GOOD AS new! By which I mean good as _old_! Ho ho!"

Mr. Gruffelman pulled away. "Hmmm, yes… we'll postpone the inspection 'til tomorrow. I expect great things from you, _Siiir_…" And with that, the three inspectors showed their selves out.

The two businessmen waved 'bye', still grinning. "Well, that was most MAGNIFICENT, Sir! To think Ms. Sanban would be that easy to dispose of!"

"I know, Simon! _And silence!_" Bonk. "Soon, it will be time for Specter to move in! Ahh, but first we must test the machine's _other_ functions. Hoo-hoo, and Specter has _just_ the right Rainbow Monkey we could use!" He folded and rubbed his hands evilly.

**Beatles Household**

After her exciting ride from Bob the Builder, Kirie entered her house with her head still down in depression. "Hi, Sis!" her brother called perkily from the couch. "Are ya back, already? ?"

The older girl ignored him and walked slowly up the stairs. "…Sis?" Joey frowned.

Kirie slammed her door shut and plopped onto her bed. Her room was pitch-dark as she stared up at the ceiling. Even though it was still broad daylight… she wanted to sleep. But she couldn't.

_She remembers when she was younger… she and her mother spent so much time together. Kuki was the one who learned sign language, and first began teaching it to Kirie when she was 3, so she could speak to people better. She was able to get a good grasp of it pretty quickly. At the time, Kuki thought her daughter was… smart._

_She doesn't know where those good times had gone. Kuki used to do everything with her. She allowed Kirie onto her back as Kuki pretended to be a pony. They went to the park and played in the sandbox, working together to make a Rainbow Monkey sandcastle. Then they went to the swings, and Kuki would always push her higher and higher. Then Kirie would leap off and try to glide with her sleeve-hands. And whenever they drove somewhere, Kirie would stick her head out the car window like a dog, and Kuki would laugh and pull her back in._

_But as Kirie got older… everything began changing. Kuki got her promotion, and Kirie started seeing her less and less. Kuki lost the vibrance she used to have. She started to show much less interest in Kirie. When Kirie graduated from CND Training, she excitedly wanted to tell her mother… but she wouldn't listen. When Kirie made a great project for school, she wanted to show her mother… but she was too busy. When Kirie won the butt-busting contest, she wanted to show her mom the trophy… but she didn't care._

_She's rarely spoken, er, _signed_ to her mother much at all. She was always so busy. But despite this… Kirie always thought her mom still had her love and care deep down. She still thought Kuki missed the good times, too. But after hearing what she said… it all became clear. Kirie's mom was gone. All there was was just a cold, heartless businesswoman. No love or interest in anything… except her business. The president of all Rainbow Monkey products. But such a job was the only profession… that reQUIRED love and care. That's what Rainbow Monkeys were about. Maybe that's why all the machines malfunctioned, maybe that's why the factory was in ruin. Kuki _was_ an irresponsible president. How could one make so many rainbows… when their heart has no rainbows from which to work with. All that factory could possibly be… was gloom._

Kirie stayed in bed and didn't come out for the rest of the day. She didn't even notice her Rainbow Monkey was missing.

**Rainbow Monkey Factory; that night**

"Sincerest apologies for the inconvenience, Miss Leslie; so glad you understand." Mr. Mogul smirked evilly.

Leslie glared at the man as she sat tied to a chair in the closet, beside the unconscious Kuki Beatles as Mogul shut the door. He brushed his hands before walking out to join Simon. "Hoo-hoo, you handled that beautifully, Sir! Now we just wait for Specter and move to Phase 2!"

"Hoho-ho! Silence, Simon! Now that all the other employees have gone home, Specter is free to come in here!" The two perked when they heard a door creak open in the distance. "That must be them, now. COME, Simon!" They excitedly ran off.

The doors to the factory chamber opened as Specter floated in on his chair, joined by Tomoki and Mojo. (Play Specter's Theme from _Ape Escape_.)

"Mr. Specter, ho-ho!" Mogul greeted perkily as he and Simon approached the three. "So glad you could finally come out of that sewer." He walked up to Tomoki and shook his hand.

"Oh… not me." The afro man grinned. "I'm his assistant, Tomoki. _He's_ Mr. Specter." He indicated the white ape on the chair.

Mogul and Simon looked confused. "…_You're_… Specter?"

"But you're just a monkey." Simon noted.

"Indeed I am." Specter smirked. "But I am far more advanced than the average simian. I was able to develop remarkable intelligence, with the powers of this Peak Point Helmet." He pointed to the helmet on his head.

"The Peak Point Helmet?" Simon questioned. "Wasn't that a device in the making by Adams Tech Co.?"

"20 years ago, it _was_. But the device was fully developed, thanks to one Kimberly Adams, the company president's daughter. In their quest to test the helmet on an ape, _I_ was brought back into commission. And now, we're going to make more. Is the Remote Rainbow Monkey Machine operational?"

"Hoo-hoo, why yes it is!" Mogul perked. "But may I ask what you plan to do with such?"

Specter snapped his fingers, and his two monkey henchmen walked up. One held another helmet, similar to their own, and the other had Kirie's green and purple Rainbow Monkey. "You see, because of my actions," Specter explained, "further development of Peak Point Helmets has ceased. I was only able to recover these less-formidable copies. But using your Remote Monkey Machine's duplication function, I will be able to make more, and build a _new_ army of apes. By which, I mean, these very Rainbow Monkeys."

"Hmm, yes, yes." Simon nodded. "And, how would that benefit for _us_?"

"Silence, Simon!" Bonk.

"Yessir."

"Ahh, I couldn't simply leave you gentlemen out of the deal." Specter assured. "After we create our intelligent army of dolls, there will be no need for human workers. We can have the perfect empire _both_ of us desire. You have Rainbow Monkeys, I have apes. We will send our brainwashed, _living_ Rainbow Monkeys out to attack and enslave children of the world. And, after we test the Heart Bringer's _second_ function, we'll bring them _here_."

"Ahhhh… your evil mind never ceases to intrigue me, Mr. Specter." Mogul sighed. "Perhaps we _should_ test the second function, right now."

"Agreed. But first, place this Peak Point Helmet into the duplicator." The monkeys handed the men the helmet. "We'll take care of the rest."

"We'll count on you, Mr. Specter, ho-ho!" With that, the businessmen left, and Specter's group left to the laboratory.

Specter placed Kirie's Rainbow Monkey into the machine's chamber as Tomoki began to program it. "If our device works… I will be rid of a vast majority of the human population." Specter smirked still. "And once we're done here… Adams Tech will be our next objective. Hm hm ho ha ha." (End song.)

Inside the cereal room, Mojo Jojo walked up to the crates of remaining Chemical X and studied the potions. He gathered a few in his arms and walked away.

**The Underworld; Underworld Prison**

A quiet night inside the dark, gloomy, dusty prison of demons. The warden sat at his desk, quietly filling out papers with a pointy bone pen. The warden was a tall bat demon with sharp teeth, horns, huge black bat wings, and a big black trenchcoat. The nametag at his desk read 'Magellan'. "Hmmm?" he looked up when an echoing knock was heard at the building's door. Magellan stood up and stepped slowly toward the door, his huge form making little quakes with every step.

Magellan creaked the metal doors open slowly, looking around for the visitor. He looked down, and finally spotted something: Zanifr Mimchi's body, tattered and leaking with purple blood. Magellan spotted a white, folded paper beside the body. He bent down and grabbed it in his huge hands, unfolding it. It showed a picture of a pirates' skull, with evil eyes, and a black beard. Magellan read the note that came with it, before folding the paper up and dragging Zanifr inside.

**Beatles Household; the next day**

It was 10 in the morning, and Kirie was still in bed. She had woken up hours ago, but she just didn't have the strength to get up. That was when Wally Beatles barged into the room with a concerned look. "Oi, Kirie, your mum didn't come home last night. Where do you think she is?"

She signed angrily, still facing the ceiling, _Probably getting ANOTHER new promotion and deciding we don't matter._

Wally looked at her confused (and not because he didn't understand; which he could). "…Are you alright, Kirie? You've been locked in your room all day yesterday, soon as you came home. …Did something happen between you two?"

_Mom said I was a dumb child, and she said I didn't have friends, and she was being real mean, all because I made a few mistakes!_

"Ehhh, she was probably just upset. A lot of businesspeople get that way. …'specially if they're women."

_Well, that doesn't excuse her for being so mean! !_

"Sweetie…" Wally sat on his daughter's bed and put a hand on her shoulder, "I've known yer mum longer than you have… so you can take it from me, she's a real crazy sheila when she's upset. But deep down, she's still the same little airhead she was as a kid. Kuki will pout over a little thing, but then she'll get over it. Trust me."

_No… it wasn't like that._ Kirie looked sadly. _Mom cared about what those businesspeople thought… more than me. Her job is her only life now. She's just like all those other bigwigs._

"Siiiigh…" Wally wished his daughter wouldn't think that way. He knew Kuki better than anyone… she wouldn't really change. She was the sweetest girl anyone ever knew. He wanted to believe, deep down, she was still the same. And she would never say that about her daughter. Himself, maybe. But not her…

"Hey Dad, hey Dad!" Joey exclaimed as he ran and stopped beside Kirie's room. "There's a package for us!" He excitedly ran back down.

Kirie and Wally curiously walked downstairs to find a package at their doorstep. Joey pulled it inside as Wally proceeded to open it. It was an ordinary purple Rainbow Monkey. "Awwww. See, Kirie? Your mum probably stitched this up as an apology." Wally assured. "She probably sewed it last night at work and was too tired to come home." But that's when the stuffed toy shook its head and stood up frantically.

"Hu-hu HU-hu! Hu-hu hu-hu!" It waved its arms.

"Whoa! !" Wally jumped back. "It talks… sort of!"

"But what's it saying?" Joey asked.

_I know, I know! !_ Kirie cheered. _He's saying-_

"Hold on!" Joey spoke up, running to get a notebook and pen. "You'll have to write it for me…"

_Oh yeah._ Kirie remembered Joey couldn't understand her, so she began to write. _Anyway…_

**Rainbow Monkey Factory; two hours earlier**

"Ho-ho-ho-ho! Is everything ready, Simon?" Mr. Mogul asked as the Rainbow Monkey watched from behind a machine.

"I've double-checked, we're all set for our plan! And the inspectors should be arriving right… oh, there they are!" he perked as the three gruff inspectors marched through the factory's doors.

"Nnnn we have returned." Mr. Gruffelman stated gruffly. "Are your preparations all done?"

"Ho-ho! Yes! As you will see, we have fixed up and retouched every machine in the factory, and have ensured safe production for our workers AND consumers!"

"Don't forGET, the Corporate Presidents are expecting a marvelous invention tomorrow!" the short inspector, Mr. Perkyman reminded.

"The Heads are very high up in political power, you know, second only to the World Government Heads." The medium inspector, Mr. Britishman followed. "'Twould be wise not to keep them waiting."

"Our scientists have already prepared a WONDERFUL invention, I'm sure you will like." Mogul smirked. "Behold!" He threw an arm behind, to a set of garage doors along the wall.

They watched as the doors slowly opened, and there stood squadrons of Rainbow Monkeys wearing mechanical helmets with red lights on them. The monkeys stepped out in perfect rows, marching like soldiers in the army. "With our lovely invention, the Heart Bringer, we've brought SWARMS of Rainbow Monkey dolls TO LIFE! Now, children will be able to interact with their favorite toys, instead of just… well, pretending they're alive."

"Ooooo it IIIIS a marvelous invention!" Perkyman exclaimed.

"Nnnn yes… but it seems a tad controversial." Gruffelman observed. "Are living toys really… safe for kids?"

"Hmmm, but perhaps not." Britishman contraired. "If you recall, Doflamingo Incorporated makes the same brand of living toys. And they seem to interact with people pretty well. Are you, perhaps, sharing an alliance?"

"Ho-ho-ho, not quite!" Mogul perked. "It may SEEM like the same brand, but you'll find _my_ brand has a slight… _difference_."

"Mmmmm?" they cocked brows.

Simon whipped out a remote and pressed a button. The helmet lights flashed red as the stuffed toys ran about and began to tackle the workers and tie them up. "What is going on? !" Dan yelled as he and Stan backed into a corner. "This wasn't supposed to go… AAAHH!" They were soon overcome.

"MISTER Mogul, what is the MEANING of this? !" Perkyman exclaimed.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho! I have no interest in children's safety, Inspectors For Children's Safety! You may not have seen it, but MY business resides in making little kiddies miserable! Now that I'm back in business, I'm SEIZING the opportunity! I've got a lovely sponsor, you see, and he will help me to bring ORDER to the children of this planet!"

"You're a MONSTER!" Britishman accused. "I am writing you up for endangering- H-Hey!" He was about to write on his clipboard, until a swarm of monkey dolls overpowered the inspectors.

"The only thing YOU'LL be needing to write is your WILL! Ho-ho!" Mogul laughed as the men were dragged away.

"Ho ho, we DID it, Sire!" Simon laughed. "Perhaps we should have the monkeys-"

"Silence, Simon!" he bonked him and took the remote. "We must continue with Specter's plan! We must ship them to the houses!" He pushed a remote, and the monkeys immediately began to grab some packages.

The apes all helped their selves into the packages as other monkeys closed them and had them loaded onto trucks. The purple, unbrainwashed Rainbow Monkey gave a serious look before hurrying to one of the packages. He offered to take the place of the previous monkey, who shrugged and allowed him to do so, closing the purple doll's package. The brainwashed monkey had the package addressed to the Beatles house and loaded it on the truck.

**Beatles House, present time**

"Whoa… how did you understand that?" Wally asked his daughter.

_Mom taught me how!_ Kirie beamed. _She taught me all types!_

"But did you hear that? !" Joey panicked. "Somethin's goin' on at Mom's factory!"

_Come oooon, it's probably not THAT bad!_ Kirie smiled assuringly.

_"Ahhhhhh!"_ They heard screams from across the street, and looked across to many other houses to see Rainbow Monkeys terrorizing kids in the windows.

"Her mother's optimism, I see." Wally noted.

"Heeeeelp!" the Exposition Guy ran by their house and said, "Mr. Mogul came back and he's taken over the factory! All of the workers are in real trouble!"

"Oh no! !" Wally exclaimed. "He must've escaped same time as those other villains did! ...Ehhh. But why're you telling us?"

"Are you guys the Canadian police?"

"N…Noooo…" Wally was totally baffled.

"Oh… which way is Canada?"

They all pointed straight up. "Thanks!" And with that, the man squatted down, and jumped straight high into the sky.

"….So where were we?" Wally asked, not going to question that.

_We have to go to the factory and stop Mr. Mogul! !_ Kirie signed frantically.

"Right!" Wally declared. "Come on, kids, in the car!"

"Let's go, Mr. Rainbow Monkey!" Joey said happily as he grabbed the living doll. They hopped into Wally's truck ('cause he much prefers trucks) as he drove downtown at high speed.

**Outside Rainbows Factory**

Wally parked just outside the factory's gates, and received a ticket from a pursuing cop for reckless driving. "You have a good day, Sir." The man said.

"You, too." Wally nodded. With that, the cop got in his car and drove off. "Siiigh, well, Kirie, the rest's up to you. I'd come in with you, but… I promised myself I'd never step in this place."

_It's okay, Dad!_ Kirie smiled as she stepped out the car. _You can COUNT on me!_

"Hold on!" Joey exclaimed, jumping out with the Rainbow Monkey. "I wanna save Mom, too!"

She wrote down, _Joeeeyy! This is a mission for a BIG operative!_

"So? ! Michelle gets to go with ANTHONY on missions! Besides, I've been training with Uncle Joey! Haven't you seen my blocks?"

"It's true, Kirie." Wally assured. "Li'l Joey can build a whole BUILDING out o' blocks! I mean, YOU played with him, haven't you?"

_Oh yeah…_ But Kirie only knew from having to play with Joey in place of her mother. But she had to admit, his blocks were impressive.

"Alright, kids… good luck. And bring your mother home safely…" With that, Wally drove off.

The kids hopped across the gate and calmly approached the factory's doors. "You think Mom is okay?" Joey asked.

_Well, I hope so… but I'm STILL pretty mad at her!_ She frowned grumpily.

"Oh well, Kirie. I just can't wait to see the factory!" Joey bounced excitedly. "Let's go!" (Play "Specter's Factory" from _Ape Escape_.)

_Stage 2: Rainbows Factory_

_Mission: Save Kuki Beatles and reclaim the factory!_

Kirie and Joey bypassed the lobby and charged straight into the factory. There, they found several Rainbow Monkeys in Peak Point Helmets running amuck, with some of them wielding weapons. Kirie whipped out her Japanese fans and made a fierce pose as a few monkeys already ran for them. Kirie swiftly twirled and kicked and smacked the stuffed toys, sending sharp flowers from her fans to cut the helmets off. The monkeys recovered and were still acting wild _without_ needing the helmets, so Kirie was forced to slice the dolls up. It dealt her great pain on the inside, having to hurt such precious creatures, but she had no choice.

A squad of Rainbow Monkeys were gathering to attack Joey, but the 5-year-old began to build a towering block wall using letter blocks from his sleeves. Despite being made of individual parts, when Joey pushed the rectangular wall down, the monkey dolls were crushed flat. Joey gathered his blocks back as he and Kirie hurried to the Stitchomatic 3000, where more Rainbow Monkeys were hurriedly sewn to be brought to life. Joey tossed blocks at some of the patrolling monkey guards while Kirie ran into the individual control slots on the machine. Kirie took out the monkey doll in each station and shut the machine down.

With this room secure, the duo took notice of the laboratory. They hurried into the room to find several Ninja Monkeys manning the Heart Bringer, and Stan and Dan tied in the machine's chamber. "Nooo! No, please!" Stan pleaded.

"You vere supposed to be huggable! NOT HURTABLE! !" Dan exclaimed.

Kirie and Joey quickly began to take the monkeys out before they could do anything. Some of the ninjas started to leap around the room and toss shurikens, but Kirie swiftly dodged and tossed her sharp fans at them to slice them. Joey also used blocks to defend from the shurikens, and when the shurikens stuck to the blocks, Joey tossed the blocks at the monkeys to have the weapons slice them. Afterwards, Kirie proceeded to cut Stan and Dan free with her flowers.

"Hooo, thank you." Dan sighed in relief.

_What's going on?_ Kirie signed.

"Vhat'd she say?" Stan asked.

"Mm-mm." Joey shrugged. "So what's going on?" Kirie looked disbelieved.

"We designed this Heart Bringer to give Rainbow Monkeys sweet, happy souls." Dan began.

"But Mr. Mogul came back, and he reprogrammed it to give zem EVIL souls!"

"Now the Rainbow Monkeys go wild, so they use those helmets to control them."

"But what were YOU two doing in there?" Joey asked.

"We don't know how, but they also reprogrammed the Heart Bringer to steal PEOPLES' souls, TOO!" Stan exclaimed.

"They're capturing workers and moving their souls into the bodies of Rainbow Monkeys!"

_You mean EVERYBODY'S turning into RAINBOW Monkeys? !_ Kirie signed wildly. She and Joey looked very excited.

"YAAAAAY!/_YAAAAAY!_" They both cheered.

"Vhat? ?" the adults yelled.

_Um, I mean… we better stop them!_ Kirie signed.

"You two have to STOP them!" Dan yelled.

_Duuuh!_ With that, Kirie hurried behind the machine and proceeded to slice up the wires.

"Yay! Now they can't make anymore bad Rainbow Monkeys!" Joey beamed.

"Our invention…" :( Stan and Dan began to weep.

_Ahhh, don't be BABIES. Let's go, Joey!_

"Wait! Take this key before you go." Stan handed Kirie a key. "It'll take you to the hallway."

Kirie and Joey left the room and hurried to the door on the other side of the factory room. They unlocked the door and entered the hallway that would lead to the cereal room. Along the way, there was a Super Sumo Rainbow Monkey guarding the hall. The giant monkey saw them and prepared to charge, so Joey quickly built a block wall. However, the monkey managed to break through and knock the kids back. Kirie ran up the right wall and tossed her fans at it, but the huge doll blocked with his big stubby arm. Kirie landed behind the creature as it turned around, still grinning evilly.

However, it didn't notice Joey Beatles forging a rectangle cannon out of Legos, and when the sumo turned around confused, Joey shot it with a giant block from the cannon, knocking the huge toy away. Kirie grinned in gratitude as Joey stuffed the cannon away. They found the elevator along the hall's left wall and tried to take it, but it seemed to be disabled at the moment. They decided to continue to the cereal room, where harmful ingredients were being put into the cereal now.

A bunch of the surrounding monkeys were wielding machineguns (let's hope they weren't from the factory), so Joey quickly formed a block wall when they began firing. Joey removed a few blocks, leaving square openings, which Kirie used to toss her fans through and knock some of the monkeys out. With that, she quickly burst through the wall and ran to take out the other monkeys. Afterwards, they hurried to a stairway that led to the main control station of this room. At the top of the stairs, an orangutan Rainbow Monkey was throwing barrels down, forcing Kirie to jump on her way up. Joey took the hit from one of the barrels and was knocked back down.

Kirie managed to make it up and take out the Rainbow-rangutan before taking out the monkeys in the small control station. She ripped off their helmets, and the monkeys revealed to have workers' souls, shaking their heads from the dizziness and thanking Kirie. The girl studied the controls and was confused as to how to shut the machine off... but something suddenly burst through the ceiling and started zipping around aimlessly, leaving a trail of light. "HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA!" The Noid zipped around faster than the eye could follow, and in his wake, he destroyed the entire cereal machine. "HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA!" The Noid shot through the wall and was gone from the factory again.

Kirie shrugged, figuring that worked, before hurrying down to join her brother. They were about to take the stairway that led to the second floor, but they found that The Noid destroyed a chunk of the stairs. Instead, Joey formed a tower of blocks that would make stairs at the top, fixing the path and allowing them to make it up. This next floor had a series of Peak Point Helmets going across a treadmill over a chasm of electricity, the treadmill was protected in a glass wall. There was no way across, but they noticed a red switch high up on a wall on their right.

Joey simply formed a staircase using his blocks and walked up to press the switch. A row of floating hooks on propellers lowered down, forming a path across the chasm. Joey whipped out his Legos and created a small whip out of them. He used this whip to latch the hooks and swing his way across. On the other side, he pressed a switch that activated a row of fans that was down in the chasm. Kirie took a few steps back, then ran off, flapping her sleeved arms and gliding across. The wind kept her light form afloat as she safely made it over to Joey.

This next room had a long treadmill along its left side, behind a glass wall, but an opening was right at the start. On the right side beside them, there was a huge ray gun, which had a label, 'Company shrink ray, because you can't have a factory without shrink rays.' They saw that there was a tiny passage within the left wall of the treadmill, leading all the way up to the next door. Kirie and Joey nodded at each other as Kirie stood on the small pad the ray pointed to, and Joey activated the device to shrink his sister to 2 inches tall.

Joey gently carried Kirie to where the passage away began, and the mini mute girl started to make her way through. However, she reached a slight dead end at an area where a square platform lifted up from below, then went back down, but it only stopped at level with her, and the path was still too high. Joey watched this, and had no choice but to get on the treadmill, which moved further down the room into a dark pit. Joey hurriedly formed a high-enough block-stair to run up and slip a block into the passage's opening, onto the mini platform. Joey jumped off his foothold as the blocks moved along the treadmill, eventually into the pit. The block gave Kirie an extra boost as she stood on and was lifted to the path's next floor.

This pattern repeated as Joey had to form more quick staircases and run up to slip blocks in the openings for Kirie to stand on, and but she was able to Wall Jump in areas where the walls were too close. He eventually had to add more blocks for her to stand, and his own stairways got longer as Kirie got higher. Finally, Kirie made it at the top, and a pad was there to restore her normal size (apparently factory workers designed that path to be used). She pressed another switch to make a set of stairs stick out from the treadmill's end, for Joey to hop his way up.

The next door led them onto an outside balcony, where the duo had a lovely view of the city. Brainwashed Rainbow Monkeys were floating around in little pods with cannons, which they used to shoot at the kids. Joey formed Block Barriers to defend from the shots as Kirie jumped out and tossed her fans, knocking the monkeys out. They hurried up some stairs as two machinegun monkeys guarded the next stairs, rapidly firing their weapons. Kirie was able to gracefully twirl and dodge the shots as she made her way over, swiftly leaping, kicking the left monkey, and then the right, before they continued upward.

On this next floor, three more Sumo Monkeys crashed down and aimed to charge at them, but they dodged separate directions. Joey whipped out his Block Cannon to shoot the monkeys, but they seemed to be wearing protective padding, and were only being pushed around. Joey figured the only way to beat them was to shove them over the edge, so he ran around so that the balcony's ledge was behind the monkeys. He shot more blocks at them and sent them falling below. He high-fived Kirie before they hurried into the next door.

This next room was expansive, and had towering platforms with containers of toxic waste, which huge stirring devices were churning. "HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA!" The Noid came flying in and started wreaking havoc around the chamber again. All of the waste containers came tumbling down and started to flood the room as Noid flew away. Kirie and Joey had to quickly hop their way up the resulted fallen platforms, and Joey had to use his Lego Whip to latch the fallen, but still spinning, churners. Kirie held onto his legs as they spun, the two releasing and flying onto safe footholds. (For the record, if Kirie's hanging onto Joey, then they can't swing and jump together.) Joey had to also form Block Stairs at some parts, but before the waste reached them, they were able to reach the highest part and enter the door.

This next room was packed with small gears, and over a dark chasm, the treadmill of Peak Point Helmets was still moving along (they honestly couldn't understand the structure of this factory). There was another shrink ray, so Kirie ran up to activate it, and got down with Joey as they shrunk down simultaneously. They got on the gears and carefully made their way up the spinning platforms. There were some moving hooks small enough to jump on, which carried them partway across the chasm, but they were dangerous jumps. They managed to make it, and the Growth Pad restored them to normal.

The made it outside in an enclosed area among the rooftops, where the smokestacks' smog covered the sky. There were Rainbow Monkeys around that wield flamethrowers, and the blasted fires straight upward. This caused explosions to erupt in the heavens and for little meteors to rain down. The kids quickly dodged the fires and took out the Rainbow Monkeys on the way. One of the monkeys waited at the top of some stairs and blasted flames down, but Kirie used a nearby trashcan to jump to the ledge and take the monkey out.

They entered the next door and entered room where Rainbow Monkeys were operating a machine, which seemed to be generating the Peak Point Helmets as they moved along the treadmill. The dolls took notice of them, and the Ninja Monkeys began to jump around and throw shurikens. Kirie smacked the weapons away with fans, but a Sumo Monkey charged over and pushed her away. Joey whipped out his Block Cannon and tried to shoot, but some Gun Monkeys started to shoot him, so he had to avoid. He quickly formed a Block Wall to block the monkey's shots, then proceeded to knock the sumo away with the Block Cannon.

With the sumo down, Kirie was able to grab the ninjas' shurikens and throw them back, slicing their heads off; much to Kirie's dismay. Afterward, she launched her sharp flowers from her fans to take out the Gun Monkeys. The Sumo Monkey helped itself up, fuming with anger as it charged to ram Joey. The 5-year-old smirked and aimed his Block Cannon, pushing the huge ape straight into the Peak Point Machine. The machine was destroyed, and the treadmill stopped as a result. _THAT'LL stop those mean old MONKEYS!_ Kirie sign-exclaimed.

With that, they went up some stairs into the next door, and were led to the hallways of the company executives. They seemed empty, but as they passed through, Rainbow Monkeys jumped out from random doors and shot them. With a start, the kids were able to avoid and quickly fight the monkeys back. They decided to check inside random offices to see if their mom might be in them, but no luck. After battling through more Rainbow Monkeys, the duo made it to Miss Leslie's office. They skimmed around the office, and saw she had a Miranda Cosgrove poster on her wall. She must've been a fan.

_"Huhuhu ha! Huhuhu ha!"_ Hearing this familiar cackle, they looked out the window and saw The Noid zipping around. "HUHUHU HA! HUHUHU HA!" he SMASHED through the glass, holding a bottle of Chemical X and shaking it wildly. "Nnnn-nuh!" he tossed the bottle at Joey, and it landed directly in his mouth top-first.

The Noid flew out, and Joey felt the incredible surge as the potion flowed into his throat. He dropped the bottle, as his body began to shake. With a burst of energy, Joey shot into the air and started flying around outside at high speed. He faced the frantic Noid with a glare, and both engaged in a light-fast midair clash. The light-red and green lights clashed and clashed, their bodies too fast to be seen. Finally, Joey shot high into the heavens and charged incredible momentum. He shot down like a meteor and RAMMED The Noid, the crazy creature unable to recover as he was forced against the ground, making a crater.

Joey hopped off as a GUN truck suddenly came. Soldiers hopped out, grabbed The Noid, and stuck him with a syringe. "Nyyyuuh-nnnnyuh." It fainted.

"HUP." The soldiers tossed him into their truck, then saluted to Joey. "HUP HUP HUP HUP HUP." They drove away.

Joey smiled in victory, still floating, but another GUN truck came from behind as a soldier shot a dart at him. "Ohhhh…" Joey was drained of his power, and fell to the ground.

"HUP! HUP HUP HUP HUP." They drove away.

Inside the factory, Kirie made it to the small room just before Kuki's office. A group of four Rainbow Monkeys fell from the ceiling. Three of them had hats and beards/'staches, but the center one, colored purple and green, caught her attention: it was Kirie's Rainbow Monkey from Christmas. Angered, the child ran around and kicked the mustached monkeys, knocking their helmets off as they fell unconscious. Finally, Kirie grabbed her present monkey, smashed its helmet against the wall, then threw the monkey toward the door. It got itself up to look at her surprised. Kirie ran to attack it again, but-

"WAIT, Kirie, it's me!" the doll exclaimed. (End song.)

Kirie froze in place immediately, her face stricken with confusion. That monkey spoke with a familiar, half-toneless voice. _…Mom?_

"Sigh, I'm not really sure myself. One minute, these two ninjas show up and knock me unconscious, the next I wake up, I'm in this… _doll_. Which, ironically, I've always dreamed of this since I was a child. …What're you doing here, anyway?"

Kirie turned as the purple Rainbow Monkey walked up. "Hunu, HUnu!" it said.

"…Huh. That thing turned out to be useful after all. It doesn't have anyone's soul, does it?"

_Well, it has more soul than SOMEBODY I know!_ Kirie looked angered.

"What does THAT mean?"

_You know, you don't DESERVE to be in a Rainbow Monkey's hugalicious body! They're sweet and LOVING and CARING and SHARING… and they're COLORFUL, unlike YOU! It's bad enough Mr. Mogul made Rainbow Monkeys evil, but putting someone like YOU inside one of 'em is the WORST!_

"Oh…" Kuki realized, remembering yesterday. She released a regretful sigh, "Kirie, I really didn't mean what I said. I-"

_Then why'd you say it? !_ Kirie was on the verge of tears. _The way you were trying to get on those inspectors'… SIDES! I thought you were a KID at heart! You wouldn't've… cared about those businessmen's opinion over your DAUGHTER! I love Rainbow Monkeys, but…but I love YOU more. And I thought YOU felt the same, but…_

"Kirie, I…I was just _angry_. Okay? I overreacted and I…I really didn't mean to hurt you." Kirie could hear the regret in her toneless voice. Was she actually… truthful? "It's true, I _do_ love this job… but only because I want to support our family. I mean, Wally didn't do that well in Harvard… you know?"

Kirie nodded, disbelieved at that thought; she had to agree, her father isn't smart.

"But I guess I HAVE let it take control of my life. Even though I told myself I wouldn't care about these businessmen's approvals. To tell the truth, I miss the good times we used to have together, too. That's why I decided to let you come here. But those _inspectors_ got in the way. …I'm really sorry, Kir."

Kirie's tears faded fast, and she made a wide smile. _You know what YOU neeeed?_

Kuki looked up in surprised. "You don't mean?..."

Kirie made a wide grin as she held her arms out. _A FRIENDLY friend Rainbow Monkey FORGIVENESS huuuug!_ And she embraced her mother-monkey-doll in a tight, warming hug.

"Oh, Kirie…" Kuki smiled humorously. She may've been in a doll's body… but she could feel her heart warming from her daughter's hug.

"Ohhh… I say…" The two turned and saw three other Rainbow Monkeys, with familiar mustaches, recovering.

"And speaking of which…" Kuki said as the two looked disbelieved.

"Nnnn this has been a _most_ unpleasant experience…" Mr. Gruffelman moaned.

"Hoo-hoooo! But my, MY, I feel _ever-so_ colorful now!" Mr. Perkyman beamed.

_Where are your bodies? ?_ Kirie asked.

"Locked in that closet." Kuki pointed. "Leslie's tied in there, too." They walked over as Kirie opened the closet, seeing Leslie having fallen asleep on her chair, still tied. "Hey, Leslie, wake up."

"Snooore… hm, huhn?" the secretary woke up groggily.

"Don't worry, my daughter's here to rescue us." Kuki explained. "She's cleared up most of the guards outside. Right?" Kirie nodded.

"Ho, finally." With that, Leslie stood up as the ropes fell off.

"YOU COULDA DONE THAT ALL ALONG? !" they all screamed (Kirie signed).

"I felt a little lazy." She said. "So, what's going on?"

"Sigh, we'll explain on the way." Kuki answered. "Right now, take our bodies down to the laboratory. We can probably use the Heart Bringer to switch us back."

_Well, I kinda shut it off, actually._ Kirie mentioned.

"Ehh, we'll have Stan and Dan fix it, they're pretty fast."

"Hnnn!" Leslie grunted as she struggled to lift Kuki's and the inspectors' bodies, moving slowly as she trudged out.

"We'll leave Mr. Mogul to you." Kuki told her daughter. "Good luck, Kir." With that, the stuffed dolls hurried downstairs.

"Huff, huff, huff…" At this time, Joey finally made it back to the top floor, and was totally worn out. "I had to… huff… make it all the way back here… myself… pant…"

_Come ooon, pant LATER, Joey!_ Kirie sign-yelled. _We gotta go stop Mogul!_ The mute child hurried ahead, while Joey tiredly trudged behind.

The two siblings finally entered Kuki's office, finding it totally deserted. The two searched every corner of the office with confusion, but found no trace of the corrupted president. "Hey, Kirie, look!" Kirie turned to Joey as the excited child bounced before a portrait of the man himself. Joey pulled the picture off, revealing a secret passageway.

Kirie looked with wonder and curiosity as she approached it. She jumped in first, followed by her brother as they began to crawl through. They had to make a few turns in the dark, dank tunnel before they suddenly fell into a hole. _EEEEEEEE!_ If Kirie's screams could be heard, they'd be as loud as her mother's. _Uuf!_ Her silent screaming stopped when they collided with a floor in a larger, bright-gray room.

"Ho-ho! I see you kids have made it!" (Cue Specter's Theme.) The kids looked up surprised, seeing Mr. Mogul seated atop a machine. "Sooo, Kirie… _you_ are lovely Miss Sanban's dear daughter. How _excruciating_ it is to meet you. Hmmm… and judging by your brother, I'm assuming she got married to the STUPID one!"

_Heeey! You can't call my daddy stupid! Only WE can call him stupid!_

"Ho-ho-ho! _I have no idea what you said._ But THAT doesn't matter! Because you've officially signed your last sentence!"

_What about this one?_

"Er, that didn't count."

_This one?_

"Nnnn, STOP SIGNING! !" Mogul fumed. "Hoo-o-o-o-o-o. Huff… anyhow, it's time I put an end to your interfering. SAY HELLO TOOOO… THE HEEEAART GOLIATH!" They finally noticed that Mr. Mogul sat atop a huge, robotic Rainbow Monkey, with a chamber inside its chest similar to the Heart Bringer.

_GAAAAASP!_ Kirie was shocked.

"Just how long do you think Stan and Dan have been in my business? They built this lovely automaton before I even joined the Brotherhood! This was the very FIRST Heart Bringer, constructed in this secret laboratory you stand in now. _And I only just remembered it when I moved back into office._ Ho-ho-ho-ho! You may have disabled the current Heart Bringer, but this Heart Goliath shall be the end of ALL children! It enhances the strength it gives to Rainbow Monkeys! And who better to test it out on than you."

_Grrrrr! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, Mr. Mogul!_

"Ho-ho-ho-ho! Speechless as usual. Let's end this enemyship once and for all! SIMON!"

The scrawny assistant popped up from behind the goliath. "Y-Yessir?"

"Put the plugs in, you fool, we have to start this baby up!"

"O-Oh! R-Right away, Sir!" With that, Simon frantically began to place a series of many plugs into the wall. Plugs connected from behind the Heart Goliath, as well as its sides. When all plugs were in, the robot began to shake to life, an evil smile on its face. A tube also connected on the robot's back as the first of many Rainbow Monkeys slid in and landed on the chamber's seat. The Heart Goliath brought the stuffed doll to life, and it looked fierce as it jumped down and faced the kids. Kirie and Joey whipped out their fans and blocks as the two readied for battle. (Play the "First Specter Battle" from _Ape Escape 2_!)

_Boss fight: Heart Goliath_

The giant automaton roared to life and sparked with electricity as it already sent more living Rainbow Monkeys at them. The goliath punched the ground and sent electric shockwaves, forcing the two to jump while they fought off the Rainbow Monkeys at the same time. Kirie tossed her sharp fans at the cockpit, but the robot's arm defended Mr. Mogul before swinging and sending an electric wave from its arm. Kirie kept the Rainbow Monkeys away while Joey began to create some block stairs that would lead to the cockpit. He succeeded, but as Kirie hurried up, the robot simply swung its arm across the block stairs and knocked them all down.

_Geeeeehh!_ Kirie growled mentally. _That robot's stronger than Rainbow Monkey Kong! What'll we do about it?_

Joey looked around and took notice of the wires connecting the robot's sides and back. "Hey, Sis! Let's do something about those wires!"

"Oh no you DON'T!" Mogul defied, punching more shockwaves at the ground.

The two jumped the waves as Kirie took out more Rainbow Monkeys. "Follow my lead, Kir!" Joey perked as they ran to the right side of the room. Mogul watched as the 5-year-old began to build a huge block wall dividing both sides of the room. As he made his way to Mogul's right side, he noticed Joey's wall made a curve towards him, likely making a passage toward the wires.

"Nnnn not so FAST!" the goliath punched the wall and sent it toppling down, knocking the child over in the process. However, Kirie appeared to be missing. "Huh? Wheeeere did she go? ?"

He didn't noticed that, when the goliath knocked the wall down, Kirie was able to run behind the robot's LEFT side, and she began to slice the wires with her fan's flowers. "Gyuuuuh!" Mogul yelped when his robot began to malfunction. The machine roared in despair before toppling front-first to the ground. With that, Kirie quickly ran over and proceeded to lay kicks and fan-slaps against the businessman, since he was close enough to the ground. "Nnnn! Simon! Fix the machine and saaave MEEEE!"

"Uh, y-y-yessir!" the skinny assistant ran behind the goliath and hurriedly tried to fix the wires. He managed to do so, and the monkey robot sparked to life. It helped itself back on its feet with Kirie holding onto the cockpit, but the huge machine shook its head and sent her flying.

The goliath surged with more energy and began to jump, slamming the floor with its bottom and sending more shockwaves. It also sent more Rainbow Monkeys, this time ones with guns. Kirie gracefully twirled and jumped to avoid their shots while launching bladed flowers. The Heart Goliath launched forward slightly and punched her toward the back of the room, then kicked Joey before jumping back. The kids recovered and quickly dodged before more Rainbow Monkeys shot guns at them. Kirie launched flower petals to slice the dolls as Joey hurried over to begin setting up another block wall.

Mr. Mogul wasn't going to fall for this, so he had the Heart Goliath constantly punch down the wall before Joey was even halfway across the floor with it. Joey kept trying and trying to set up his wall, but the goliath kept bringing it down. However, Mr. Mogul was too busy breaking the wall, he didn't notice that Kirie had run behind the robot anyway, and proceeded to slice the wires up. "Gyaaah!" Mr. Mogul yelped when the robot began to power down. "Hnnnn not so fast! Power or not, this baby's STILL standing!"

Kirie ran to the front as she and Joey looked up, seeing the robot still standing tall. "Doesn't mean we can't go up THERE!" Joey exclaimed as the boy ran to the middle of the room, and from there, proceeded to form another huge stairway of blocks. Kirie ran up the narrow stairs, careful not to slip off, and successfully made it to Mogul's cockpit. She began to attack the businessman some more while Simon was frantically fixing the wires. When he succeeded, the Heart Goliath shook Kirie off and bashed the block-made stairs down.

The automaton roared with anger and power as it butt-slammed the ground and made more shockwaves. "Want to touch my wires? Well, TOO BAD! It's time I severed the bonds of battle!" And with that, the floor between the kids and the goliath suddenly slid open, creating a huge chasm of electricity across the floor. It was much too far for Kirie to glide, and if she could, Joey's wall would be set up too far to distract him. "Ho-ho-ho! Stumped now, aren't ya? And now for the BIG ones!" Mogul pressed a button and sent in some Sumo Monkeys from the back tube. The sumos were brought to life and sent at the kids.

Kirie leapt to kick one, but it easily bounced her back, then Joey ran to punch its leg, but he was never strong enough to begin with as it kicked him back. Joey remembered how they defeated them before and dropped his Legos out of his sleeves, beginning to form his Block Cannon. However, the Heart Goliath launched electric waves and forced Joey to jump back, and he struggled to charge a shot to push the sumos back.

Kirie tossed her fans toward the cockpit to distract Mogul, but he easily evaded and kept throwing shock waves at Joey. "Hoo-hoo-ho-ho! This time, I've finally stumped you kids! It must be quite a SHOCK that you couldn't find a way to beat me!"

"Hoo hoo hoooo! A-NOTHER good one, Sire!" Simon laughed.

"Silence, Simon! Once I defeat these kids, the rest of them will follow shortly after!" Unbeknownst to him, the purple Rainbow Monkey was climbing up the robot's back. "THEN I'll head to Rainbow Monkey Island, and REENACT my special plan to-" he whispered something that they didn't quite catch from that height, "-then I'll _care_ to _share_ with you a full helping of-" Angered, the Rainbow Monkey hopped up and grabbed onto Mogul's face. "Ho-ho-ho HEY! I've gone blind! Ahh! Simon! Do something!"

Now that the robot was out of commission at the moment, Joey leapt back, charged his cannon, and BLASTED the Sumo Monkeys with the big blocks and sent them into the electric chasm. With that, the 5-year-old was able to use his Legos to make a tightrope across the chasm. Kirie stood on her tippy-toes and carefully crossed the chasm, making it behind the robot and slicing up the wires again. The robot shut down again, but it was still on its feet. Kirie quickly made it across the Lego tightrope again as Joey started to from another staircase, starting from near the other side of the room and ending before the chasm.

Kirie dashed up the stairs as Mogul was still trying to throw the living Rainbow Monkey off. The stairs ended far from the cockpit, but they were at a much higher level than Mogul. Kirie leapt off the top and flapped her sleeves to glide to the businessman. "Grrr!" Mogul finally threw the stuffed toy off, but- "Daa-aah!" Kirie landed on the cockpit and dealt more forceful kicks across his face. Kirie ended the round by leaping up and kicking him backward, and the chubby man fell back on a big, red button.

_"Warning: Self-destruct in 3 seconds."_

"Huh? ? Ho-ho-hoooo, whoooo puts a self-destruct button right behind the SEAT? ! Those lousy scienTISTS! !" The Heart Goliath exploded to pieces, making the block-stairs topple as Kirie fell back to the center, and Mogul flew to the other side of the room. Joey walked over as Kirie shook her head and got back up, and Mogul was back on his feet as well, wielding a bazooka. "Ho-ho-ho! It's not over until the mute girl is silenced! …Eh, MORE silenced! If I cannot flatten you like a pancake, I'll blow you to smithereens AS WELL!"

The chubby man launched a series of fast missiles which Kirie was gracefully able to dodge, spinning left and right as she made her way to Mogul. Mogul failed to hit the swift girl as she was just inches away from him. The mute child leapt into the air and KICKED the man across the face, knocking the weapon away and knocking him to the floor. (End song.)

"You!" They turned around, seeing an angered Simon. "That's as far as you go, children! I may just look like a whiny assistant to you, but I've taken 3 years of taekwondo, so ya BETTER-" But at that instant, one of Joey's blocks came down and bashed his noggin. "Ohhhh…" He plopped down and fainted.

The 5-year-old smiled proudly while Kirie grinned. _"Hm hm hm hm. Well, well… this _was_ quite a surprise."_ They looked around in surprise at this echoing voice. (Play Specter's Theme.)

They watched as the floating white-furred monkey appeared a few feet away in midair. "Ho-ho-ho! Why, Specter…"

"I'm afraid I have bad news, Mr. Mogul." Specter told him as Tomoki and Mojo walked up. "I'm afraid I have to bring our mutual alliance to a… _close_. You see, I've already acquired enough of the resources I need, and I can make plenty more on my own terms. Quite a shame… I honestly would've _loved_ to keep our partnership going… but seeing how you fair against two simple children… fills me with doubt. And I could _never_ have worked with a man who would take poor, harmless monkeys and have them skinned for fur coats and rugs, while their remains are used to make luscious colorful Rainbow Meat."

"You mean THAT'S what he was gonna do with 'em? ?" Joey exclaimed. "Yuuuuck! !"

"Yes… yuck indeed. Anyway… our partnership was fun while it lasted. But I have other matters to attend to. The business world never leaves one open, you know."

_Wait a minute! !_ Kirie signed up. _Just… who ARE you?_

"Hm… someone you haven't seen the last of. That's for sure. I'm afraid I'll neglect to tell you much… but I will share _this_: Beware… of His Lesser Lordship."

_Whuh? ?_

"Hmm, good-byyye… ha… ha ha HA HA ha!" And before their eyes, the ape expanded a blue psychic bubble from his helmet, encasing himself, Mojo, and Tomoki. Tomoki disappeared first, then Mojo, then Specter. There was not a trace of them left behind. (End song.)

"Hmmm… whaddyou think that was about?" Joey asked.

Kirie only shrugged…

**Specter's Hideout**

"Well, this certainly _was_ a fun place…" Specter smiled in remembrance. "But I'm afraid it's time to move out soon."

"It's too bad." Tomoki spoke. "Those little toys were colorful! I would've loved to play with them more…"

"It should not matter long, because with these bottles of Chemical X, we can create STRONGER soldiers, and then _I_; Mmmoooojo JOJO, will SHOW those fools what happens when they defy us, because we are POWERFUL, and they are WEAK, because THEY do not-"

"Yes, yes, rant, rant." Specter stopped. "We still have one more important order we have to make. I have yet to acquire some fresh Vita-Z Bananas. There's only one person I can rely on to get me such. Let's phone him in right-" He stopped himself when his collar began to short-circuit again. "Ooof!" he yelled in his nasally voice. "And get this modifier fixed, too!"

**Back in the factory**

"Well, I think the lot of us can agree, that was _quite_ the experience." Mr. Britishman said. "Hwuite."

"So Mr. _Mogul_ was responsible for those incidents all along!" Perkyman deduced. "Oh, we owe you big thanks, Ms. Sanban!"

"Well… don't thank _me_." Kuki smirked, back in her normal body. "It was thanks to Kirie and Joey, my _kids_." The two smiled proudly. "And we were pretty dumb to blame them."

"Hnn, _yes_… but there's still the matter of your inspection." Gruffelman spoke. "Seeing as you had to rely on a couple of snot-nosed _kids_ to fix everything, perhaps you are not a very responsible president after all."

"You know, you can say what you want," Kuki began spitefully, "but my kids are incredible, and they're my biggest accomplishment, not this presidency. I'd choose them over this place anyday."

"Nnnn so I suppose you'll be stepping _down_ then." Gruffelman deduced.

"…No." This made the men surprised. "I _would_ step down, but after seeing what Mr. Mogul almost did, I couldn't let this factory fall into wrong hands. I may be an adult, but I'm still a Kid Next Door like Kirie, so it's my job to ensure this factory makes _safe_ products for kids. And I won't take crud from lousy adults like you or those Corporate Presidents."

"Miss Sanban, that is quite enough." The gruff inspector said smugly. "Relinquish your position now or face dire consequences."

Kuki just gave a sly smile.

"Ooof-ooof-OHH!" In seconds, the men were sent flying out the door, bruised and tattered.

"That was… unfortunate…" Britishman moaned.

Dizzied, Perkyman followed, "That woman certainly hits hard… hoo-_hoooooo_…" they fainted.

"Brilliantly done, Miss…" Leslie smiled half-humorously.

"Thank you, Leslie." Kuki smiled. "Perhaps they will pass the message to the Heads."

"Ohhh, but how sad our Heart Goliath would return to HAUNT us!" Stan exclaimed.

"Ve built it a long time ago for Mr. Mogul, but feared its power!" Dan followed. "Ve shut it down as soon as Mogul vanished! Ve made a lesser model of the machine; without the giant robot, and even THAT backfired!"

"It's all better now, boys." Kuki assured.

Kirie smiled as the little, living Rainbow Monkey walked over with a smile. "Huuuu!" it hugged Kirie happily.

_What're you gonna do with the machine, Mom?_

"Hmmm… the machine is still far too dangerous. It's best to shut it down… later. …But that little guy would make a nice factory pet."

"Yaaaaay!" the monkey cheered.

_So; Mom, now that it's over… you wanna hang out?_ Kirie signed hopefully.

"Hmmm… I'd love to, Kirie… but I still have some work to do. …For now, I'll drive you home, but I still have to clean things up. But I'll come home later… I promise."

_Okay…_ Kirie frowned doubtfully.

"Hey, Kirie!" Joey perked as they began to walk off. "You think I can join the Kids Next DOOR now? ?"

_Hmmm… I'll think about it._

**Beatles Household; an hour later**

Kirie was back at home, mindlessly playing with Joey's blocks in the hall. She heard the door open and slam downstairs, and was surprised at whose voice it was. "Now WHERE'S my favorite daughter?" Kirie looked up, surprised when Kuki came upstairs. "I got something for you, Kirie…" She smiled as she held out a green-and-purple-wrapped present.

Kirie took the box and quickly unwrapped it. She made a wide smile, seeing it was the Rainbow Monkey she got for Christmas. "Merry late Christmas, Kirie."

The mute child hugged the stuffed doll tighter than she's ever hugged one before. _Oh, Mom… what's this one _called_, anyway?_

"The Mother-Daughter Making Up Bonding Rainbow Monkey." Kuki replied simply.

_Awwwwwww!_ She hugged it even tighter.

Downstairs, Joey was playing Rainbow Monkey Tea Party with the purple living Rainbow Monkey. "More tea for YOU, Misses Lovedale!"

"Awwww!" the monkey smiled and drank the invisible tea.

"Ehh… you aren't seriously PLAYING with that, are you?" Wally moaned. "Boys aren't supPOSED to have TEA parties!"

"Mu, MU MU, mu, mu MU MU, mu!" the toy yelled.

"What? ?"

"She said, 'You're just a big, mean, meaniehead!'"

"Oh, don't tell me you underSTAND it? ?"

"I do! Mom and Kirie taught me how to speak Rainbow Monkey!"

"NnnnAAAAAAwwww!" Wally cried in despair.

"Oh! I think I hear our guests at the door!" Joey perked as he walked behind a chair. "OHHH! HERE they aaaare!" He brought over two more Rainbow Monkeys, a dark-blue one with a tiny black mustache, and a light-blue with an orange mustache and glasses. "You almost MISSED it! Don't worry, I'll bring out the seconds!"

Joey set the stuffed dolls at the table and ran off as Mr. Mogul and Simon sat grumpily. "Hoo-o-o-o. Reduced to mere child's toys, Simon. I can't imagine anything worse."

"I'm baaaack!" Joey cheered as he brought his teapot, pouring more fake tea. "You guys are so cuuute! I can't wait to have parties with you EVERY daaay!" And the happy 5-year-old hugged the two lovingly.

"Awwww! This reminds me when _I_ was a child," Mogul smiled, "when I got my very first Yipperman Double-"

"Silence, Simon!"

"Y-Yessir."

**Cleveland Pier**

The coastside had become much calmer despite what happened yesterday. The worker of Goofy Goober's; nicknamed Mac, assisted Nickel Joe and his henchmen with loading crates onto their ship.

"Well-p, that's the last o' the Chocolate Mountain Supremes." Nickel Joe proclaimed. "Ya've done us a real good favor, Mac."

"Heh…heh…" the man panted tiredly.

"Now let's call Mama and tell 'er we're on our way back." Mac perked up at that statement, backing away in fear.

As he reached for his phone, Panini Drilovsky peeked out from behind one of the pier's poles, her green eyes furrowed. One of Joe's henchmen looked out to the intersecting beach, seeing the region in ruins. "Deeehh, what happened out there, Boss?"

"Who knows, probably just some knuckleheads." Joe assumed as he finished dialing the number. "Yo, Ma? It's me."

_"There you are, Joe. I've been expecting a call for days. What are you doing out there? !"_

"Relax, Ma, I'm on my way home! I've made all final preparations for your _special_ day."

_"Then hurry up and return here. The more you stay there, the more you'll draw attention to our-"_

"HEY! YOU! !" Panini immediately ran up and YANKED the phone away. "So, YOU'RE the crazy lady who's been takin' all our candy!" she yelled directly into the phone. "Well, listen up: if Ay ever see yer boys around here again, Ah'll come down to where ya live and KNOCK YOUR TEETH OOOOUT! !"

Nickel Joe and his henchmen's eyes and mouths dropped, all color falling from their faces. Mac stood in place, feeling more afraid and frantic than ever. Panini slammed the phone back in Nickel Joe's hand and stomped off without another word. "SO ya've been _warned_!" …Except for those.

Somewhere else in the world, a tremendous woman was fuming with rage.

* * *

**HOOOO! And SO it's done! Man, I didn't think I'd get the stage and boss done in one night, but WOW! Hooo… thank God. So yeah, judging by that Underworld scene, YES there's going to be a ripoff of Impel Down Arc in the Seven Lights Saga. XD But now it's time to finish the next story, _Operation: CLOWN_. Which, by the way, Specter kind of hinted who we'd be fighting next. ;D However… we're not done with this story YET. Tomorrow, I'll post the REAL last chapter of this story, having completed this at the month's end! But those of you who follow my deviantART have actually seen this chapter, but now I'm posting it on FanFiction anyway. BUT DON'T SPOIL IT! ! Anyhoo… see you then!**


	6. Introduction: Big Mom Pirates

**Okay, guys: now we'll see who this Mama person REALLY is. Llllet's watch!**

* * *

**_Meet the Big Mom Pirates! The Most Sugarcoated Scallywags in the Sea!_**

**Candied Island; somewhere in the sea**

Candied Island: a legendary, sugar-filled paradise sought by candy-lovers everywhere. Towering mountains covered the island; they were enormous cakes with delicious frosting and candles on them, and the candles' smoke filled the sky with dark pink clouds. The night was peaceful on this island… except there was a party taking place within the mountains. The Big Mom Pirates were gathering to celebrate their captain's special day. (Play "We Will Rock You" by Queen.)

The south-east doors to the meeting room were kicked open, and in stepped the slim, sleek man in the tux, grinning and flipping his nickel. His two buff guards stood by his side as he stepped toward the table with his smooth expression.

_Name: Nickel Joe_

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: Chief Negotiator of the Big Mom Pirates_

_Ability: Coin Bombs_

The south-west doors came open next. In stepped a group of your traditional Candy Pirates, and in their center, a very fat pirate with black hair and an open white shirt, letting his big hairy belly hang out as he slopped on a big lollipop.

_Name: Fat Jack_

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: Chief Candy Supplier of the Big Mom Pirates_

_Ability: Sumo Wrestling_

Next were the north-east doors. While one expected big, burly men surrounded by guards, instead, it was three babies with very cool expressions. A peach-skinned, football-headed baby in a yellow jacket, black shirt, yellow pants, and holding a teddybear. On his right, a brown-skinned 5-year-old with a black afro, blue T-shirt, dark-blue shorts, and sunglasses as he made "Rock-and-roll" fingers. And the last baby, a yellow-skinned girl with spiky hair, a pacifier in her mouth, wrapped in a blue blanket, and a fierce expression as she held a gun. There was also a weapon sash around her blanket.

_Names: Stewie Griffin, Rallo Tubbs, and Maggie Simpson_

_Races: Humans. (Stewie, British; Rallo, African-American; Maggie, er… some kind of yellow-skinned human. No, not Asian.)_

_Occupation: Deadly Baby Trio. (Stewie, scientist; Rallo, rapstar; Maggie, assassin.)_

_Abilities: Stewie, inventing; Rallo, musicbending; Maggie, marksmanship._

Finally, the north-west doors opened. In stepped a very familiar pirate with a yellow mustache and beard. However, he wore a huge, round hat with a red-pink feather, a very large, red coat covered with many lollipops, blackish-purple boots, and walked with a candycane.

_Name: Black John Licorice_

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: Vice-Captain of the Big Mom Pirates_

_Ability: Rokushiki_

The six crew members sat at the round table on their respective sides. Once all were gathered, Rallo shut off the music from his boombox. (End song.)

"Ahhhh rap." Stewie smiled. "The music that put James Moses Johnson outta business."

"Friends… crewmates…" Nickel Joe spoke with a warming tone. "We are gathered here, on this day, for a very special occasion. Taday… is February 15th… our Mama's birthday. Bring in the cake, boys!"

A couple of Joe's men hauled in a huge, colorful birthday cake with many candles, and had it set on the table. "Our Mama should be in 'ere ANY moment. …Oh! There she comes now!"

The chamber quaked just then as they all looked anxiously to the northern-most doors, which were the biggest of all of them. Every few seconds, the chamber quaked, and they could hear its source drawing closer from the other side. They came slightly faster. From how they sounded, it was as though a dinosaur was stomping its way toward the room. No natural person could pack that much force in their stomps.

The quakes stopped as two pirates used all their strength to shove the doors open from the other side. The two were a long-legged pirate and some kind of humanoid lion. The minute the doors opened, an eerie wind blew and put out all the candles, making the room very dark. The stomps started again, and their massive source filled up the entire doorway. All they could see of the fat, gigantic woman was her enormous, grinning mouth, and a pair of ravenous red eyes that made the pirates shiver.

_Name: Charlotte Linlin. Alias, Big Mom._

_Race: Human… I think._

_Occupation: Captain of the Big Mom Pirates; one of Four Pirate Emperors._

_Ability: Very, VERY high blood-sugar levels_

Rallo's face was lit with amazement as he whistled. "You lookin' FIIINE, Mama!"

"Nnnn, happy birthday, Mama, aaaahhh." Fat Jack sighed.

_"Nyaaaah."_ A stream of drool spilled from the woman's gigantic mouth, and it looked as though her drool burned like acid once it hit the ground. _"I've been dying for this party for 3 months nooow."_ She licked her teeth with her massive, moist tongue. _"Where's my caaaaake."_

"Heh, here ya go, Mama." Nickel Joe said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "The tastiest birthday cake known ta man. And a gigantic, bubbly soda to wash it down." Another group of pirates brought in a gigantic soda bottle, about Mama's size. "We very much hope ya like it."

_"Nnnnnyyyyaaa."_ The woman reached and grabbed the whole cake in her huge, husky hand. She shoved it in her mouth and munched sloppily. _"NYYAAAAAHH! !"_ The woman screeched and spat the sloppy remains of the cake in disgust, covering the pirates and the whole room. _"This cake does not satisfy me. I am not satisfied! I CANNOT be satisfied! Knowing that brat is still out there."_

"It was just one kid, Mama, ha ha." Joe chuckled nervously. "There's a jillion of 'em. What can ya do?"

_"If one kid is able to slip away from me… ALL of those tasty candy-holders will. I want to EAT 'EM ALL. …I want to eat NOOOW-"_

"Aaaa-AAAAAH! !" An unfortunate Candy Pirate was grabbed by Mama, and met his end inside of her mouth.

Big Mom licked the taste off her fingers before speaking again. _"I must control the world's entire production of candy. I must have ALL the candy in the world. Candy enhances my blood-sugar levels and makes me strong. By controlling business owners with fear, I can have ALL the candy. But if they decide to rebel against me, I won't get any more. Whoever that child was that spoke out of term, MUST be PUNISHED."_

"Well, I guess she's goin' the way of Mr. Burns, eh Mags?" Stewie glanced at his assassin ally.

"Mw-mw." Maggie still looked fierce as she sucked her binky and loaded her gun.

"Yo ho hoooo!" Black John laughed. "Ay wouldn't be rushin' into this too fast, Captain. Methinks I know where the young wench comes from: it be the Kids Next Door! Why, they be daring for a group o' snot-nosed munchkins. It was they who defeated Davy Jones!"

_"Nnnnn? !"_ Big Mom's bloodshot eyes widened. _"THEY defeated Davy Jones? ! My closest rival? ! His salt opposed my sugar to no end!"_

"And correct me if Ah'm wrong, but I _think_ it was they who showed ol' K. Rool the door, too." Joe grinned.

_"They defeated two of the Four Pirate Emperors."_ Big Mom was intrigued. _"Then they pose a threat to my empire. If I am going to possess the strength to defeat them… I must devour the most succulent sweet that's ever been sugared."_

"But Mama." Nickel Joe grinned. "There was nothin' sweeter than that tasty cake. We got that recipe from one of the most successful bakers ever known. _It came from the recipe book of Benedict Uno Jr.."_

_"Nnnnnyyy."_ Drool fell from Mama's mouth and burned on the ground. _"That cake was inferior. The only cake that truly satisfied my taste buds… was when I was a little girl. It was a cake… so succulent and enticing… I would never want to taste anything else. It was my grandmother's… Beth Dark… of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon The Hill! !"_

_DON! ! !_

The crewmembers looked at each other, surprised. "But Mama…" Nickel Joe spoke. "That recipe's been gone since the 19th century. No one in this time could know it!"

_"So let's ask someone not from this time."_

The pirates looked to the northwest door at this thick, Hispanic voice. A teenage, silhouetted boy stood in the doorway, a lollipop clutched in his fingers.

_"Nnnnn! Who, Augustus? ?"_ Big Mom asked.

The boy's sunglasses sparkled. _"His name is Rick Strowd."_

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUN. …That's right, folks. Big Mom… is Monty and Father's… cousin. She is… Nigel and Yin & Yang's aunt. The descendant of the final Annoying Triplet has been revealed. …What? You thought the last Triplet married a ghost and had Kobosh? ? Where'd you hear THAT nonsense? ? Nope, her grandchild was Charlotte Linlin, the great pirate, Big Mom. Ahhhh why is the Uno Family always so mean? Oh well… ANYWAY, here we met the Big Mom Pirates. NOW try and guess which characters are going to fight which pirates. ;I Later.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**_SPOILER ALERT: "Linlin" is Big Mom's maiden name. She was once a married woman, and had a child. If you can guess this child, discuss it with me in private! !_**


End file.
